


To The Boy That I Love

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, Fake Dating, M/M, but he don't know it, i screwed up the ages of everyone just go with it, lots of F bombs, percy is a snack, t for language, tatbilb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Percy wrote five love letters to the five boys he's had crushes on. Without the intention of delivering them, of course.So how did all the boys receive the letters?





	1. nearly threw hands with a fifteen year old

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1q3f4d5e8oyyzytqmtt7e86j4/playlist/1h3goaGZdfAi3plpr2Z4hG?si=itD7IBpTRs6c_O5_cZEaOg

Percy was ready for the depression to hit.

“Do you have to go?” Percy asked his older brother, Charlie. “Who am I supposed to go to now when I'm having trouble? I'm going to be alone this year. You really can't stay?”

Charlie chuckled and shook his head. “Afraid I'm leaving. Romania is going to be great, and I'm finally going to be able to study dragons like I've been wanting to. Aren't you happy?”

Of course Percy was happy. It's not everyday that you get to go to Romania to study dragons and meet new people. It's a great opportunity to get out there more instead of having to stay forgotten at The Burrow.

But he didn't want his brother to leave, anyways. Being smart and a stickler for the rules always meant that he was going to be socially awkward, despite everything that Ron said about Hermione or whatever.

“I mean, yeah,” Percy sat down on the floor of his room. “But still, now I have to pack for Hogwarts and I'm not gonna have anyone with me for the train over there. I'm not hanging out with Ron and Ginny, lemme tell you that.”

“Dinner's ready,” Bill poked his head into the doorway. “Pretend that you like whatever dad made. It's a muggle food that he tried making today.”

“It's probably going to taste like burnt frog,” Fred commented, passing by the room. “Frog mixed with a log,” George added.

“You know that he likes to cook now that mom isn't here to do it,” Charlie lectured to everyone, including Ginny who was just a passerby. “Act like it's good. It'll cheer him up.”

That's another problem. This was going to be Percy's first time at Hogwarts without his mom here, who had passed away at the very end of the school year due to some unknown disease she had been suffering for years now.

First, he loses his mom. Now, his brother was going to leave him too. He didn't really have much to look forward to when he got back from school come summer.

Maybe it's the break up. Charlie and his boyfriend, Marcus Flint, had broken up a week before Charlie's seventeenth birthday. Marcus was barley to turn sixteen this year. It may be the heartbreak that caused him to live in Romania.

It's also equally embarrassing when Percy thinks about how he used to  _ like  _ Marcus. Before Marcus and Charlie dated, Marcus was Percy's first boy friend. Notice the space in between boy and friend.

Considering the whole ‘Gryffindor vs Slytherin' thing, it's amazing that the two lasted as long as they did. Year four to the middle-end of year five, in Marcus' terms.

Marcus, being a Slytherin, had acted like the breakup meant nothing to him and conspired to still be an amazing Quidditch player. But after the game against Ravenclaw when he had cost his team the game, everyone knew what was really behind the lost.

That's why Percy wrote the letters. He would never get with Marcus. Like hell he'd ever do that to Charlie. He couldn't tell anyone else because he didn't really have any friends, so he ranted about his crushes in his letters.

The first one went to Viktor Crum, from the camp that dad had sent the whole family to so they could learn how to play Quidditch. Percy spent most of it inside of his cabin with Viktor. What a memory that summer going into year two had been.

Percy remembers on the last day of camp, when he had gotten his quill and parchment and wrote the damn thing. From there on out, he had ranted about all of his crushes from there on out.

There's Oliver Wood from year three. Percy went to his first party (wow) and at twelve years old, had his first kiss with the other boy during Spin the Bottle. That's when Percy's feelings for his roommate had started. They aren't really friends, but sharing a room together for what was going to he six years forces them to be, at the very least, mutuals.

Then this is where Marcus' letter comes from. He had been getting over Oliver and was in a vulnerable place when he liked Marcus, but that died out when Charlie told him about the cute boy that's on the Slytherin quidditch team.

Dean Seamus was, yes, a year younger than him. But in Percy's defense, he didn't know that when he was writing the letter. It wasn't until Ron started rooming with Dean that he had come to the realization in year four.

After that was Cedric, who he had taken to the ball in their fifth year. Or rather, Cedric had taken him to the Yule Ball. Cedric had been chosen as by the Goblet of Fire, and even though he lost in the end, it had still been an amazing night.

Plus, that was the first time he had seen Viktor since camp. Anyways, Viktor seemed to have grown a liking to Ron's friend, Hermione. Percy could only bid the old friend goodbye as his school left.

Cedric was the most recent letter. It's not like Percy ever sent them. Oh god, no. The only purpose those letters served was a way for him to rant about his feelings while also remaining completely secretive about them. It's a way to remind himself how powerful that one's emotions can be.

He kept them all in a (very) small trunk that mom had given him. It didn't have any fancy enchantments so that only he could open and close it, but it was a nice little keeper for his letters .

It  _ is  _ a very girly thing to do. Percy had seen Hermione writing away in a little notebook she had. She had once dropped it, and it was addressed to Ron. Percy felt the disappointment that he and a teenage girl did the same thing.

“I gotta keep packing,” Ron walked away backwards. “Don't wait for me. I shouldn't have waited for the last day to start packing.”

“That's why you should've done it when I told you to,” Percy lectured. He had gotten tired of telling Ron to pack over the duration of the summer, and had finally given up last week.

They all made their way downstairs, minus Ron. Percy had greeted Harry and Hermione, who both had stayed the end of the summer at The Burrow, with a smile. They both waved and went upstairs. No doubt that Ron had told them that the food was bad.

“So, you have to go?” Percy asked once again, with the little hope that Charlie said that he was going to stay home.

“Oh, shut up you big baby,” Percy had to duck to avoid being hit by the burnt food that Charlie had thrown.

*

_ Pervy, _

_ I assume you're doing good. It's only been like, a week so far at Hogwarts, but I know how you can't possibly survive without me. Get out there, make friends! Break hearts. That's what I'm known for with the Slytherins, at least. All I'm saying is that you should at least try making friends. Don't be so closed off. _

_ Love,  _

_ Charlie  _

 

Percy set the letter down on the table in the dining hall, eyes rolling at the nickname that Charlie had given it. Percy has no experience in that sense with boys or girls so it's not like it has much meaning behind it.

As soon as he was done eating dinner, he left the table. No point to stay there when he was hanging out with nobody else. No friends to stick around with to talk about random stuff like everyone else is.

The closest thing that Percy has to a friend is his dorm mates. But Oliver is with his other friends which includes the Quidditch players, and Percy isn't about to intrude on his downtime. He notices something that Oliver is holding between his fingers, though.

With a shrug of his shoulders because he doesn't really give a crap and just wants to go back to his room to sleep, Percy left his plate and stood up from the table. He noticed someone else making their way towards him, but couldn't make out who it was at the moment.

“Percy?” He turned around behind him to come face to face with Ron. He noticed the twins laughing as they left the dining hall, but decided not to question it. They can't get into too much trouble right now.

“Hmm?” Percy responded as he looked at Ron.

“Remember how the day before we left for Hogwarts, I said I didn't wanna eat yet?” Ron flushed red.

In all honesty, Percy didn't remember that. But, if Ron says that it happened then like, he’s guessing that it happened. It's a weird thing to lie about anyways. “Sure. Why are you bringing it up now though?”

Ron inhaled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I was looking for something and I found a small trunk. It didn't look any bigger than Ginny's jewelry case, so that's why I assumed that it was! When it turned out to be letters…”

Percy stopped paying attention as his heart dropped to his toes. Someone else had gone through his room and found the freaking letters he wrote to the guys that he had previously loved. Oh god, Ron  _ read the freaking letters. _

“What'd you do with the letters?” Percy asked, trying his best to keep his voice from cracking and a freakout from happening.

“I left them all on the window, but Hedwig found them and-”

Percy didn't let Ron finish his sentence because he had a feeling that he already knew what was coming up. He was trying to keep a straight face as he saw Oliver stand up from his position at the table. “They didn't get out, did they?”

But Ron shrugged relentlessly. “When I came back to your room, they were gone. I assumed that Hedwig had taken them. I think that they were delivered today.”

“Why do you say that?” Percy chuckled, ignoring the way the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up.

“Because Oliver is on his way over here with something red in his hand,” Ron smiled nervously.

“So you delivered my secret love letters?” Percy raised an eyebrow, waiting for confirmation of the inevitable.

“I accidentally delivered your secret love letters,” Ron shot him finger guns before turning around to try to run away, but all Percy had to do was stick a foot out his younger brother fell face first into the floor. The familiar laughter of the twins filled the dining hall.

This is… crazy. There's absolutely no way that Hedwig actually delivered the letters to the right place. She's never even seen Oliver or Marcus and the rest. The letters probably ended up in thr middle of the Great Lake. Yeah, no reason to freak out over something stupid.

“Maybe we should try avoiding trying to murder other people?” Percy whipped around so fast that he almost got whiplash. The voice of Oliver Wood that he recognized made him regret everything he just thought. “Especially in front of my salad.”

“You quidditch players always try so hard to stay healthy,” Percy rolled his eyes. “It gets truly annoying at times how much you guys diet. You and your muggle books.”

“They're called magazines,” Oliver chuckled. “I thought that your family loves muggles? How come you don't know? Anyways, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Percy swears that he almost fainted when he saw the red envelope tucked in between Oliver's hand, but Ron on the floor had later said that all he did was stumble in place a little bit. He didn't even fall.

“What's that something?” Percy asked, first putting his hand behind his head. That seemed uncomfortable, so he put it on his hip. No, that's seductive. He settled for crossing his arms, trying to not look panicked.

“I'm flattered and all,” Oliver smiled shyly at him. “I really am. But Cho and I just broke up and we're in a… really weird place right now if you can even call it that. But really, I'm glad that you think I look like a cloud as I ride on a broomstick-”

“Shhh,” Percy silenced the boy, not wanting to hear anything else. That, and Marcus was now making his way over to where the two were standing right now. And he had a green envelope accompanying him. “Shhhh, shhhhh, sssssshit.”

Oliver turned around briefly to see what Percy was looking at, but didn't see anything worth noting and turned back to face the letter writer.

“Oh no,” Percy mumbled as he saw Marcus get held up by Draco for a quick second. “I'm sorry.”

Percy ignored Oliver's confused face before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling the other boy in to kiss him. Percy went at him too fast, and the kiss had ended up being really wet and the placement of their lips was all awkward. His chin was getting more kissed than his actual bottom lip.

When he pulled apart, he briefly saw Marcus’ confused expression before he turned back to look at Oliver. Oh  _ god Percy had just kissed Oliver Wood in the Great Hall with almost everyone watching.  _ He'll have his metal breakdown later when he's alone in his room. 

“Thank you,” Percy whispered and patted his shoulder. He turned around on his heel to walk out of the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers that he could hear.

His awkward walk turned into a little run as he saw Marcus in the corner of his eye watching him. He's been a week without Charlie and so far he's kissed Oliver Wood and almost beat Ron in the middle of dinner.

Maybe Ron is depressed too. That could be way he's still lying on the floor, head down. Percy walked with his head down all the way back to his room, his letter to Charlie explaining everything that had just happened already written out in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY FUCK YEAH
> 
> Songs I used for inspiration:  
> Is There Somewhere? - Halsey  
> Oceans - Seafret  
> Hold Back The River - James Bay  
> Loving is Easy - Rex Orange County 
> 
> I'm so excited for y'all to read this story you don't understand


	2. almost killed my boyfriend not clickbait

Percy ran all the way to the bathroom.

He slammed the door behind him so he could get privacy. He was breathing heavily and panting like a dog. His letters were out, and there was nothing that he could do about it. He had to accept that little detail.

The letters are out. Not only are they out, but they're _delivered._ Ron accidentally delivered the letters to everyone that they were supposed to go to. Which means that all five boys had now recieved a love letter.

Well, there was one thing that was good. He was never going to hear about the letter from Viktor. The famous quidditch player probably had thousands of love letters everyday. Besides, he probably doesn't even remember Percy.

He heard someone open the door, and prayed to every living deity that it wasn't Oliver. Literally anybody but Oliver. It could be Professor Dumbledore telling Percy that he was expelled and he would probably thank him. Then he wouldn't have to face anybody else.

But instead he heard a familiar voice. “Percy, are you in there?”

“No,” Percy responded. He saw a yellow envelope peek into the stall he was in. And with that little indicator, he had figured out exactly where Cedric Diggory was.

“I saw you run in here and I wanted to see if you were okay. And also to give this back to you,” Cedric tapped the envelope with his fingers, sliding it towards Percy. “It seems a bit personal.”

“Cedric,” Percy addressed. He unlocked the stall he was in and opened the door. He walked in front of Cedric, who was standing there with a small smile on his face. “I wrote this a year ago after the Yule Ball. I don't feel this way anymore.”

“Alright,” Cedric gave a thumbs up. “Because you know I'm talking to Lavender Brown, right?”

Percy did not. “Yeah, I totally knew.” Good job playing it off. “No but um, I came in here because I kinda had to cool off. The rest of the letters that I sent kind of got out and I'm in the middle of my mid-life crisis.”

“At sixteen?” Cedric chuckled and bent down to the floor. He picked the letter off of the floor and held it out for Percy. “I do believe that this belongs to you?”

With a raised eyebrow, he accepted the letter from Cedric. “Why yes it does.”

“What was that in the Great Hall right now?” Cedric asked with a curious hint in his voice.

“You mean when I murdered my brother?” Because as far as Percy is sure, that's the only thing that he wants to believe happened in the last five minutes. He's fine being sent to Azkaban for a little killing. But admitting what else he did? That's crossing a line.

“I mean when you kissed Oliver in front of everyone,” Cedric declared. “Also, why was Ron dead on the floor?”

“I'm leaving now, Cedric,” Percy chuckled a bit before making his way out of the bathroom, power walking to the Gryffindor common room so he can die alone.

*

It had been maybe an hour before the door to their dorm room opened.

Oliver had been the one to emerge from behind it.

Percy, who had been causally drinking one of the muggle drinks that Fred has given him (it was allowed, according to him), almost started choking when Oliver made his way into their shared room.

“Hey, Weasley,” Oliver greeted, walking over to the bed that Percy was sitting on. He felt his own eyes go wide as he looked out the window, avoiding all eye contact with the other boy.

This said boy being his roommate he had kissed because he didn't want his older brother's ex boyfriend thinking that he had written him an actual love letter.

It all seemed complicated. He knows that Charlie cut off all contact with Marcus, so there's no way that Charlie is going to know about the letter via Marcus, and Percy could attempt to lie and say that whoever said anything is lying.

Or, he tells his brother that he kissed Oliver for the hell of it and is now dealing with the consequences of said kiss because he had been told by a certain older brother (cough cough) to branch out more and make friends.

It's believable, because maybe he could get away with saying the only way he knows how to make friends is to kiss them and hope you land in the friend zone or die of embarrassment and shame.

He's definitely going to die.

“What are you doing here?” Percy asked, his voice sounding way too high pitched for what was supposed to be a casual question.

“I kind of live in the same room, you know?” Oliver scrunched his face up. “Look, I feel like I need to tell you… Cho and I just broke up and I don't think I'm exactly rushing into a new relationship at the moment-”

“Hold up,” Percy waved his hands to get Oliver to stop talking, which worked. “Are you trying to reject me right now?”

“Well, yeah?” Oliver scratched the back of his neck. “I don't think it got across the first time, considering you jumped me, and then proceeded to run away.”

This is the part where he needs to come up with a super smart excuse. About how the letters are from his evil twin brother, Pervy, and he had fallen in love with everybody and sent out the letters to spite Percy.

“Oliver Wood, I'm not trying to date you.” Good one, Percy! He'll never know now. Of freaking course he's going to know. In that letter he had literally ranted about the way that Oliver's dark skin glistened in the sunlight as he sat atop his broomstick while playing for his house.

Oliver quirked his head. “See, I would believe you if not for one little detail. Your mouth is saying one thing, but your mouth is also saying something completely different.”

“Here's the thing,” Percy paused as the others with who they share the room with walked in, took in the scene, and walked out. “I don't actually like you. I just had to make it look like I liked you so somebody else wouldn't think that I like them.”

“Hmm, okay,” Oliver's expression told him that he wasn't buying the excuse. “So who is it?"

“What?”

“Who is it? This mysterious stud who has managed to capture the attention of the impossible to get at Percy Weasley.”

It's true when Oliver says that Percy is impossible to get at. He once heard the muggleborn girls on band making a list of ‘bag for bets' guys, and he was at the top. It didn't take a dad being a muggle expert to guess what that had meant .

“What?” Was still all that he could manage out.  

“C'mon,” Oliver pleaded. “I have to know who this hot stud is or else I'm gonna go the rest of my life thinking that you have a secret chocolate frog card specifically of me.” Damn, that was something that Percy had put he would want in the letters .

“I don't think so.” Yeah, he was definitely not telling Oliver that the letters were legit. That was out of the question since last decade.

The pause made Oliver lift an eyebrow, so he knew he needed to come up with something and fast. Percy thought for a millisecond on who to throw under the bus as his crush. “Marcus Flint.”

Oliver almost fell off of the bed when Percy said his ‘crush'. Okay, that was a bad idea, he guessed from the reaction he got. “Flint? Doesn't that guy date your brother?”

 _“Dated,”_ Percy corrected. “Past tense. And he also got a letter so you're going to have to imagine how awkward and confusing _that_ one is gonna get if he thinks that I actually like him-”

“Hold up hold up stop stop stop,” Oliver cut him off. “You mean I'm not the only guy who got a letter?” His voice cracked a bit and his face faked sadness.

With Percy's head shake, Oliver sighed a ran a hand through his hair. “You think that you're special until you find out that he wrote love letters to two guys.”

Percy chuckled a bit. “Well, I wrote five letters, actually, so don't go feeling too special.”

“You wrote five love letters?” Oliver held up his hand with five fingers to emphasize his point.

“Yeah,” Percy nervously looked away from Oliver's shocked face. No need to remind him about the other boys. The others that got said letters. Except Viktor. He might not have even gotten it. Doesn't make the other four any less embarrassing.

“Damn, Weasley. You're a player,” Oliver joked, bumping his shoulder. “Who else did you even write letters to?”

“If I tell you will you leave me alone?” Percy joked back. The shoulder bump had made him a little more confident, because at least now he knew that Oliver isn't uncomfortable or anything like that. Friendship could possibly be an option.

“Sure,” the other boy shrugged. “I'll leave you alone in the room that we share. Okay, but for real, who else?”

“Well,” Percy held out a hand and started counting on his fingers. “There's Cedric Diggory.”

“He's talking to Lavender Brown,” Oliver threw his arms out. He had an expression on his face that made Percy stifle a laugh.

“I didn't know that.”

“Everyone knows that.”

With an eye roll, Percy listed the others. “You already know Marcus. There's also a guy from camp and to my brother's friend who I did not know was younger than me.” He paused for a second seeing Oliver's expression. “Are we done here? Like are we okay?”

“We're good,” Oliver smiled. “But I really hope that we aren't done.”

“What do you mean?” Percy questioned. Great idea, Oliver. Be as confusing as possible to the guy who wrote him a love letter.

“You know how Cho and I just broke up, right?” Oliver sat even closer to Percy. “And you're trying to bag a guy like Marcus. Trust, from being captain with him, I've learnt quite a few things about the dude. You have to make a guy like Flint jealous.”

“So what are you trying to say?” Percy didn't follow. Also, with Oliver pressed into his arm the way that he is, it's also not helping his thinking go right. His mind was currently on how close they are.

“We could let people think that we're together,” Oliver finished. “It'll totally make your man go crazy for you. Plus, when Cho found out that you kissed me, she went nuts. It's a win win for the both of us.”

That does not compute.

There's no way that Oliver would ever be seen dating someone like him. The dude is the quidditch captain and super popular. Percy is the down to earth kind of guy who obsessed over the rules with no friends. Yeah, that can't be what are Oliver is actually saying.

“What?” Percy had to ask. Because there's no way that Oliver is serious.

“You heard me, Weasley. I'm saying that you and me fake date. Cho is going to want me back, and Marcus is going to go raging with jealousy. And so is Cho.” Oliver spoke as if he had stated the obvious.

“What you're saying is that you want to use me as your pawn,” Percy concluded.

“Actually,” Oliver wagged a finger at him. “You used me first when you jumped me. I'm just returning the favor in favor of both of our relationships.”

Okay, he makes a point. Percy had started this by kissing him first. It's not even for the reason that Oliver thinks. It just seems impossible what his roommate is suggesting.

It seems… insane. Absolutely stupid. He doesn't even have to consider it because it's definitely something that he would never do. It sounds like a very bad idea that doesn't take a genius to figure out why.

“I'll think about it.” Damn it, Percy!

*

The quidditch field is a very dangerous place.

Percy doesn't go there often. He had been sent there by Professor Snape to fetch Ginny, and he knew from watching Oliver leave for practice that they were, indeed, on the field.

But when he approached the stupid thing, he didn't expect to accidentally murder one of the five recipients of his love letters.

Why did Professor Snape even want Ginny in the first place? It's not like she's a Slytherin or a troublemaker. Well, at times. If he had told him to summon Ron, he would've had that little shit by the neck and dragged him to the office.

“Accio that freaking dork,” Percy joked, lazily gripping his wand. He didn't think that silver wisps would shoot out of the tip, aiming right for the quidditch captain. That is something he did not mean to do.

“You know!” Oliver yelled from his place on the ground now. “When you're doing spells, you usually look around to make sure you're not hitting anybody!”

“Sorry!” Percy yelled back. “I'm not amazing at everything you know.”

But he caught a glimpse of Marcus, who wasn't even practicing right now. He was there. Percy wanted to run back and panic once he saw the Slytherin glance and make his way towards him.

So Percy did the only logical thing that he could think of when Oliver arrived in front of him. It's a horrible idea, but one that would at least catch Marcus off guard. He grabbed the other boy by the shoulders and kissed him, immediately getting a response.

When they pulled apart, Percy patted him on the chest, trying his best to not freak out. He caught Marcus' confused look, and decided that maybe being with Oliver isn't such a bad idea. Even Cho was glaring daggers. 

Is this a good idea? How good would it be to fake a relationship so Marcus wouldn't know that he was ever in love with him? Oliver's questioning look made the decision for him.

“I have decided to take you up for your offer from yesterday,” Percy decided.

“Great,” Oliver nodded, his mouth in a thin line.

“Yeah,” Percy walked away, forgetting all about Snape's request while thinking about what he had agreed to just now  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was super lazy oops sorry I ran out of energy after two thousand hehe


	3. you're doing amazing sweetie (percy)

* * *

_Dear Cedric,_

_I don't know how you ever put up with me. I don't know why you ever asked me to be your date. I wasn't even planning on going. But your soft eyes made me say yes. I don't even usually dance. I don't like it, but I liked the way you were looking at me._

_That's probably why I imagine us at The Burrow, me running my fingers through your hair with my mom making food somewhere and you'll be there with my family. Such wishful thinking for just a date to the dance._

_Anyways, I hope you had fun tonight. I only wanted to make sure you had a good time. I know I did. Thank you for this experience, as short as it was._

Percy groaned in his seat in the Gryffindor common room as he thought about the stupid cheesy stuff the letters said. He got sent many looks from other girls and boys throughout the night, as it was now the morning after him and Oliver “started dating”. News had spread that he's officially with Oliver, and now the boy's past wants to catch up with him.

“Hey, Ron?” Hermione patted his leg with her foot as they were intertwined on the floor. “Can you hand me my shoes?” Then she stood up. “Oh wait, nevermind. I don't want you tripping and dying again. I'll do it.”

Everyone laughed as Ron made a long face, pouting. Even Nearly Headless Nick pretended that Ron was one of the ghost because he had been brutally murdered by his brother. Yet, almost no one knew what had happened.

Thank goodness that the people Percy had previously fallen for were all decent human beings. They kept the letters hidden. They all had complete freedom and could've published them just to see him embarrassed, but they didn't.

When he was about to leave alongside his brother, he heard a voice shout for him, “Wait up, Weasley. You aren't leaving to breakfast without me.”

It's a thing where the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry would all wake up a bit earlier (not much, only by about five minutes) than everyone else and get to the Great Hall to sit where they wanted. As much as he hated to admit it, Percy had been forced to sit with his ghost brother and friends since he had none of his own.

Except now he had a boyfriend. A fake one that he forgot about until he shouted to wait for him to go to breakfast. Oliver walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which Percy had to resist the urge to remind him of the contract.

“Babe,” Oliver grabbed the hand of his ‘boyfriend'. “Don't be leaving to the Great Hall without me now. What kind of boyfriend leaves his boyfriend alone?”

It was probably a shock to the others in the room who didn't know that something was going on. Percy sheepishly smiled at his brothers and sister. Harry and Hermione even looked aghast as they stared with wide eyes. Ron was the one who sent the letters, yet he looked the most shocked.

“Who knew that Percy had a secret boner for the quidditch captain?” Fred was the first to break the silence, but Percy was ready to break his neck. No one would mind.

“Careful,” Percy held out a warning finger with his free hand. “Or else you'll suffer the same fate that Ron has.”

“Death is not a peaceful thing, mate,” Ron shuddered and smiled. “But for real-”

“Let's go,” Percy faced Oliver, who was watching the whole thing go down with amusement. “I would rather be there early.”

Oliver squeezed his hand and nodded. He led him outside. “This is going great,” he laughed as they walked down the stairs, the others clearly having given them space. “Cho is incredibly pissed and I have some good boasting to do with Marcus during History of Magic about you.”

“You're gonna talk about me?” Percy asked as they walked into the Great Hall. He had to remind himself that this wasn't real. That this is all a fake relationship that had a contract and everything. This isn't real. It's not real boasting about a real boyfriend.

“Of course,” Oliver smirked as they walked to a spot at the table of the Great Hall, hardly looking at the stares from the people around them. While it definitely wasn't many as they're like, three minutes early and teenagers value every second of sleep, stares did come.

It wasn't hard to notice. Percy got glares from all of the ex boyfriends and girlfriends of Oliver. It happens when dating somebody bisexual who's super popular and hot. Cho was for sure here, and she's usually a really sweet girl, but having been Oliver's last girlfriend, her intense scowl had him moving unconsciously closer to Oliver.

The hand that was holding Oliver's suddenly twisted as Percy was turned ninety degrees towards the other boy. Oliver had pushed himself against Percy, a soft smile on his face. Damn, is Percy a loser for those smiles.

“For you,” Oliver held a square piece of parchment in his hand. The folded part of it read ‘Percy Weasley' on it with nice penmanship. The pen clearly bled through the paper. He noticed Oliver quickly glance to Cho before darting his eyes back to him. He leaned into his ear to whisper, “Nice job.”

“Accepting a note gets me a compliment?” Percy joked, freaking out on the inside about his words. He grabbed the note from Oliver's hand, trying not to think about how their fingers brushed together. “Good to know.”

“It's working,” Oliver held him a bit closer, letting everybody around them aware that they were together. “Marcus looks pissed and Cho is looking over here with a look that'll have had me on my knees, had we still been dating.”

Percy nodded, hating to have been reminded that all they're doing is using each other. One wants one thing and the other wants another. It's not exactly ideal, mainly because he hates being used for the purpose of others. If there's one thing he hates, it's someone using him to get something else that he wants.

Which is why he hates that he's doing this.

“Then why are you doing it?” Marcus appeared next to him, hands in the pockets of his robes. “Am I not good enough for you? Did I have to settle for your brother?”

“You know that's not it,” Percy shook his head at Marcus. “It's just that I don't really think that I'm in love with you. Or at least not as intensely as I was in the letters. I'm not doing that to Charlie.”

“What about me?” Percy looked to his other side and saw Oliver, who had just been in front of him. “Am I still seen as the boy from that party in year three? Can't be, because I'm your boyfriend now.”

“And me?” Marcus had an eyebrow raised, as if challenging an answer. As if he _dared_ Percy to give him a response. “Your letter told me all about my strong arms and how you'd like them wrapped around you.”

“Why don't you and your strong arms just disappear?” Percy asked him exasperated.

“I can do that,” Oliver got his attention as he turned to him. “Just like that. He's gone.”

Exactly as he had said, Percy looked back to where Marcus had been standing next to him. Now, nobody was standing there. The only person by his side was Oliver.

Percy was brought back to the present by Oliver putting a hand on the small of his back, sitting him down next to him. Everyone had flooded the Great Hall, lots of peering at the newest couple.

“In case you're wondering,” Oliver chuckled, shoulder to shoulder with Percy. “We're the two most wanted boys in Gryffindor, and we're supposedly dating. So we broke hearts.”

“Somehow,” Percy ignored George's thumbs up. “I very much doubt that about me.”

“You kidding?” Oliver scoffed. “Dude, I know so many people who have wanted you but because you're so incredibly hard to get, no one ever could. Tell me, Weasley. Why's that?”

Percy shrugged. “I guess no one has ever liked me that way.”

“Absolute lie,” Oliver rolled his eyes. “I know for a damn fact that many people have asked you out, and while I understand why you rejected the girls, there's still been guys. What's up with that?”

Another shrugg. “I mean, I guess I'm kind of scared. I hate it when people screw me over, so to avoid that I straight up don't date.

“What you're saying is,” Oliver grabbed a fork to wave it around, emphasizing his point. “That you're scared to be hurt or whatever so you ultimately decided that dating is beneath you?”

“I wouldn't say _that,”_ Percy bumped his shoulder into the other boy's. “But I dunno. It seemed like a waste of time, yet I wasted a lot of time writing those letters. And here I am, trying to make a guy I like jealous.”

“That's rough, buddy.”

“What?” That seems like a kind of insensitive thing to say after he had told him the reason he never bothered with dating.

“You haven't seem Avatar?” Oliver almost screeched, getting the attention of others around them. He chuckled nervously at Luna before turning back to Percy. “As soon as I convince someone back home to send me a DVD of the series, we're watching it. This is so going onto the contract.”

Percy nodded to this. Good, a subject change is good. A subject change about the contract in his pocket seemed to weigh heavier, even if it was a piece of parchment.

_After Oliver had come back from quidditch practice, Percy was most definitely still awake, tossing and turning, completely unable to actually fall asleep._

_It was a normal thing for Oliver to come back to their dorm late, but it wasn't like Percy was ever actually awake whenever he came back. Being captain means doing a lot after practice itself, which is something Oliver had explained after coming back at midnight while Percy was up studying._

_“I know you're awake,” Percy felt the edge of his bed sink. He sat up to find Oliver incredibly close to him. Their knees were touching, which didn't seem like a big deal. But physical stuff matters to someone like Percy. “What's keeping you up?”_

_“I can't sleep,” Percy shrugged, bringing the blanket closer to him. “Wait, so are we actually doing this?”_

_“I would think,” Oliver responded._

_“We need rules.” It was exactly like Percy. He always needed rules for everything. If it has logic, then it makes sense. Everything for him has to make sense. He got off of his bed and grabbed his quill and a piece of parchment from his bag. “We're making rules for this.”_

_“We're going to make rules for a fake relationship?” Oliver laughed and lied down on the bed. Percy was sitting against the headboard so he could write, but that didn't stop him from blushing._

_“You mean you don't?” Percy acted like this was obvious. Judging by Oliver's face, he might've assumed that this isn't Percy's first time doing this. He laughed it off, finding that funny. Like he'd ever do this a second time._

_Oliver snatched the parchment from Percy. “I think kissing is very important. We sold it pretty good every other time.”_

_When he wrote down yes to kissing, Percy quickly took his quill back. “No.” He scribbled out yes to write no._

_“Why the hell not?” Oliver asked, confusion written all over his face._

_“Look,” Percy started to explain. “Kissing and all that may not be a big deal to you but it is for me. If I'm going to be sharing intimate moments I'd rather it be for real.”_

_Oliver accepted it solemnly. “Then how else are we going to do this? People are gonna get suspicious if I'm not allowed to touch you.”_

_“I never said you couldn't touch me,” Percy rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. “Like in that one movie my dad made us watch. What was it called? Something like Back To The Future where they kiss for fake. Don't want that.”_

_“You've seen Back To The Future?” Oliver's jaw dropped. “Okay, that's the only eighties movie I'm allowing besides Ferris Bueller. No other ancient movies are allowed.”_

_“Damn muggles,” Percy breathed. Oliver lightly punched his shoulder. He didn't mean it of course. “What kind of movies do you like, anyways?”_

_“Fast and the Furious is a great franchise in the action genre,” Oliver said matter of factly. “When I was little, I would tell people to give me their pink slips because I needed respect. Remember, I was like three here.”_

_“I have no idea what pink slips are,” Percy shook his head. “But it sounds stupid. I'm not watching that.”_

_“Sucks for you,” Oliver shrugged. “Because you're missing out on a lot here.”_

_“I think I'll do fine,” Percy reassured. “Anyways, what else?”_

_Oliver seemed hesitant to say what he wanted to. He kept opening his mouth to talk but didn't. Finally, he spoke, “I could write you little love notes everyday.”_

_Percy felt the smile creep up on his face. “You'd do that?”_

_“Yeah,” Oliver's voice was a bit higher than it normally is. “I mean, Cho was always- was always on- on me to write her some. I- I never did. It'll drive her, um, crazy if she sees me writing them to you.”_

_The most desired boy in Gryffindor sixth year stuttering? It made Percy laugh as he wrote love notes on the contact. He added the part about no action movies, to which they wrestled for the pen so Oliver could write no oldies._

_“Okay, okay,” Percy said after he had calmed down. Oliver still lay down next to him, and Percy was against the headboard, but now Oliver was on his stomach had an arm wrapped around his waist. Percy was trying his hardest not to make his heart flutter with his touch. “I think we need the biggest rule for this whole thing.”_

_“And what's that?” Oliver mumbled, face pressed into the blanket._

_“No snitching,” Percy already started to write that down. “Under no circumstances may we tell anybody that this relationship is fake.”_

_“I thought that went without saying,” Oliver said._

_“We still need to make it official, Wood,” Percy signed his name at the bottom. “Put your signature here.”_

_Oliver's arm, tragically, had to leave his waist as he grabbed the quill to put his name at the bottom of their contract. Once it was done, he sighed and dropped back down to the bed._

_It was probably the quidditch practice that made Oliver fall asleep on Percy's bed, but whatever it was, he wasn't about to disturb the sleeping boy, especially with how peaceful he looked right now._

“How'd you know we get up early?”Percy asked while they ate.

“This is our sixth year being roommates, Weasley,” Oliver rolled his eyes. “You think I haven't picked up the little things about you?”

“Makes sense.” Well, it's true. Living together with three other people had basically forced them to pick up a bit of each other's mannerism. They both went back to eating after the brief exchange.

Percy was still tripping out by how easily Oliver had made Marcus disappear.

*

It's tragic, really, when Oliver had quidditch practice. Which is pretty much everyday with how intense the boy gets about the sport.

“Percy!” He heard someone yell. He turned around quickly, a bit annoyed when he was already ready to tell the painting the password and get started on homework. When he turned around, though, he almost went immediately into the room.

Marcus ran the rest of the way up the stairs. “Hey. Can we talk?”

“Isn't that what we're doing?” Percy sighed, not really wanting to do this right now. He didn't love Marcus anymore, but that didn't stop him from being angry as using up his free time.

“I can't believe you're dating Wood,” Marcus sat down on the step he was standing on.

“Why?” Percy asked, suddenly offended. He leaned against the wall. “Does it seem so impossible for somebody to like me like that?”

“No, I mean it's unbelievable,” Marcus sat up straighter. “You're like a sweet innocent boy and he's a complete dick. Quidditch players are always assholes. I don't get it.”

“You're a quidditch player, Marcus,” Percy resisted the urge to yell. Who the hell gets angry at this? “You also make me sound really boring, you know? I'm not that innocent.”

“Pfft, okay,” Marcus scoffed.

“Okay!” Percy responded a bit louder than necessary. “Well, if that's all you came here to do then-”

When he noticed Percy turn around to go into the common room, Marcus stood up. “No, hold up. Wait.” Percy turned around to face the Slytherin. “Did you mean what you said in the letter?”

Percy shrugged, not knowing what to say. “I don't know. It was a long time ago.”

“Well, it wasn't for me,” Marcus protested. “This is all new to me and I'm trying to understand you.”

“Look,” Percy calmly explained. “It was a mistake. You should've never seen the letter-”

“But I did see it!” Marcus angrily yelled. No, he's definitely _not_ yelling at him right now. He calmed down after seeing Percy's hurt expression. “I just… What am I supposed to do?”

“Don't tell Charlie?” Percy suggested.

Okay, wrong thing to say. Marcus' expression turned angry. “Charlie isn't even talking to me! So you don't have to… worry about that.”

Maybe it was the hurt written all over Marcus' eyes, but Percy had to get out of there fast before he said something he'd regret. They were both starting to get upset. “It's just.. I don't know. I'm sorry. I-”

Percy turning back to the painting to get inside must've been the last straw. Marcus backed away or got closer? It was unclear to Percy which it was. “So that's it? Charlie breaks up with me, you get with Wood, and you don't want to be my friend?”

“I don't know how to be friends after this, Marcus!” Percy whirled around to yell. He didn't mean for his voice to crack. He hated being yelled at. It's a reason he's so about the rules. The stinging in his eyes told him if he didn't leave soon, he was going to cry in front of his brother's ex boyfriend. “We can't go back to how it was before you and Charlie were dating. We definitely can't go back to how it was _when_ you were together.”

“If I knew I was going to lose the both of you…” Marcus trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

The sad look all over Marcus made Percy want to cry, and since he could already feel his eyes watering, he knew he had to leave. “Stop. Don't finish that thought.”

He turned back to the painting, all of the other ones around them watching the exchange with interest. Slytherin and Gryffindor drama is what everybody lives for. Percy spoke the password and started to go inside, not looking at Marcus because _god_ he _knew_ he would stay if he caught another glimpse at Marcus' watery eyes.

“You can't just ignore me like this-”

“Sorry!” Percy wove his arms around. “We can't talk right now. Sorry.”

When Percy walked into the common room, he ignored Ron (obviously) and Hermione sitting by the fireplace with concerned looks. He stayed by the door. He heard Marcus' footsteps hesitate for a moment before finally leaving.

It's at times like right now that Percy really wished someone could make Marcus disappear for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the contract more book based than movie even tho I've never read the book 💀
> 
> Idk, the ending was fun to write. Two updates in a weekend wow who is she (??)
> 
> Also found a new song for this story:  
> New by Daya (the slowed down version is a thousand times better just saying)


	4. i only love my broom sorry

“Babe?” Oliver asked as they exited the Great Hall, hand in hand.

Percy responded immediately to his name, or nickname. He smiled at Oliver. “Yes?”

“I forgot that the Slytherins and Ravenclaws are sharing the quidditch field after dinner,” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I would've had practice since my life revolves are a flying stick, but I left said flying stick at the field. Can you come with me to go get it?”

“Sure.” But that wasn't the only response that Percy could think of while Oliver spoke. “But the only thing your life revolves around is the broom? Really? You can't think of anything else in your life?”

Noticing the small crowd of Hufflepuffs from their year around them (among them was Cedric), there was a mischievous smile that spread across Oliver's face. Alright. So he's going to do something incredibly stupid right now .

“Nothing at all,” Oliver shrugged, starting to pull Percy in his direction. “Why? Is there something else in life that could be more important?”

Percy chuckled. He went along with the little show they were putting on. This whole couple thing was a giant show so they could both get what they wanted. He found himself having to remind himself of this, even though a month has passed since they started this charade.

“Dunno?” He shrugged. “Anybody you've been with for a month?”

“I've been one with the dead for a month.”

“Shut up Ron no one likes you.”

No one had even noticed when Ron had appeared next to the couple, yet Percy still had a witty response. If there's one thing that he's good at after enduring years of the twins teasing him for his love of studying, it's how to come up with a backhanded compliment or insult on the spot.

“Geez,” Ron lifted his hands in defense. “Sorry, didn't know Oliver made you say what you're thinking out loud, nowadays.”

“Whatcha mean by that?” Oliver faked offense. He wasn't actually offended by the comment, and Percy could tell. His face said one thing but the look in his eyes said something completely different.

“Nothing.” Ron put one foot behind him to get ready to run, but years of quidditch gave Oliver the power in this situation.

He grabbed the younger boy by the scruff of his robes, pulling him close to interrogate him. “What exactly are you saying, Dead Boy?”

Ron rolled his eyes at his nickname before bursting into laughed. Percy only hopes that his siblings aren't getting too attached to Oliver so when the time comes of their ‘break up', it isn't too much. The break up would only come once Cho decided to take Oliver back or Marcus became jealous enough.

That's why Percy has prepared himself for the inevitable. He isn't going to date Marcus. He isn't even falling in love anymore. His end of their fake relationship isn't happening. The only reason they end this thing is when Cho falls for Oliver again.

Percy hopes he isn't the one getting too attached.

They started walking again once Oliver had let go of Ron after seeing the younger Weasley had started laughing too much to answer any question. They were away from enough people to let go, but they still walked hand in hand. They didn't have to reconnect until the quidditch field was in view, but they still held on.

“Percy?” Oliver said in the silence. “Can I ask you something?” Percy nodded, unsure of any kind of question that he should brace himself for. When Oliver sighed, he continued, “Why is it that you've never had a relationship before?”

“I've already told you-”

“No,” Oliver interrupted. “You told me that you're scared. That you don't wanna be screwed over in the end because someone rejected you. What about the people that have asked you out before that you choose to ignore?”

Percy shrugged. “I guess I kinda don't feel like loving sometimes. Like, Marcus and everyone else were born out of fantasy. I mean now, I dunno about Marcus. But, the rest, I've never had anyone at the right time.”

“You're kidding,” Oliver rolled his eyes. “I can literally name so many girls and boys that would love to be with you. I know for a fact that someone in Hufflepuff asked you out, to which you responded that your goldfish drowned so you aren't dating. Explain.”

Oh, yeah. That was funny. With another shrug of the shoulders, Percy answered, “I guess that at times, I can feel like love is a waste. I wrote the stupid letters so I can get over some of those feelings, in case you didn't know.”

The letters had served a great purpose. When he wrote them, it was almost like he was writing down an excommunication. The letters were a release so he could get over the feelings, and writing them down had allowed him to do so. By giving up and putting that paper in a box, he was also giving up those feelings.

There are times when Percy catches himself thinking that loving others who aren't his family are a waste of his time. Why do it when there's that chance someone is going to use you? He's not sure he'd be worth it to somebody to not cheat. He's Percy, not Oliver.

But, then he remembers the good that love can do for some. While not all relationships work out, his own brother evidence of that, he knows that there are always good times and people who can always better him in some way.

“That can't be the only reason,” Oliver shook his head at the half-assed explanation Percy had provided him. “There has to be something more than what you told me and just thinking that sometimes love is a waste of time.”

“I'm scared,” Percy admitted, feeling his hand being squeezed tighter by his ‘boyfriend'. “It's not the commitment that scares me, but rather the people I'm committing to. I don't want to give my one hundred and ten percent for someone who's only going to leave me in the end.”

Oliver paused for a second, thinking. “You don't seem scared with me.”

“That's because we're pretending.” Wasn't that obvious?

By this time, they had arrived to the quidditch field. Oliver nodded once to what Percy had said and let go of his hand. “Okay, I'mma get my stuff. Try to uh,  _ pretend  _ around here.”

Even though Oliver had smiled at the end of talking, Percy couldn't help but feel how bittersweet his words had been. He had acted like something in the conversation had been wrong. What was wrong with what he said ?

Because quite frankly, it's true that all they're doing is pretending. Everything that Percy had admitted to Oliver is him using the same amount of trust that someone might have in a relationship. He's putting his faith in a boy that's trying to get back with his ex girlfriend.

Maybe it's not the greatest idea. Maybe that's why Oliver had seemed a bit cold just now. He had put up that wall before they started acting like a couple around each other as well. Then it wouldn't be so pretend anymore. 

Getting hit by a broom probably knocked some common sense into Percy.

He was met with a broom to the back of the head, which was enough to get him out of his intense thinking as that was replaced by a throbbing pain. It wasn't that bad, but the hit definitely left afterpain.

 

“Sorry!” Someone yelled. Percy looked to see Cho standing there with a smirk on her face. “I swear I didn't mean to launch a broom at you. I didn't. Please forgive my clumsiness.”

“Es good,” Percy rubbed the back of his head from his place on the floor as Cho jogged over to grab her broom. She picked it up, smiled once, and ignored him as she jumped straight into practice.

Cho isn't usually so… cold. She had a thing with Harry, but never was mean when he started showing interest in other girls. Granted, they didn't last, but she never did anything to them. Now, she's acting like someone that he never knew.

He can't say she did it on purpose. It's quite unlike Cho to do anything like this on purpose, which makes the situation weirder but ten times more awful if it had been meant for him.

“You good?” Percy looked up to see Marcus standing in front of him with an arm outstretched towards him. Marcus had a gentle look of sympathy, unlike the one he had when they argued that month ago. They still hadn't talked since then, but it seems that was forgotten.

“Cho just-” Percy took Marcus' hand to stand up.

“I saw.” Marcus pulled him up, making Percy stand up with some bounce. He turned Percy around to check out the back of his head, an arm slyly on his side.

It didn't matter because Percy couldn't even feel the ghost touch as Oliver started to run back from wherever he was, a large bag strapped to him as he jogged.

“What happened?” Oliver asked when he had arrived back.

“Cho hit him with a broom.” Marcus stopped examining his head. He still hadn't moved his hand, but all Percy could focus on is the look on Oliver's face.

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Kay, Marcus. He's good now. You can let go of him now.”

Marcus smiled and moved his hand, putting his arms up in defense. “Your boyfriend not mine. I was just here at the right place at the right time.” He left with his arms still up, yelling plays and stuff to his players.

What did  _ that  _ mean? Sure, it was a pretty good convenience that Marcus just happened to be there the second he was hit with a broom. It was good because at least now he wouldn't be joining Ron in the land of the dead. But the statement had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Jesus,” Oliver mumbled. He put an arm around the shoulders of Percy. “Hey, are you okay?”

It may or may not be common knowledge that Percy can't resist a soft smile and a gentle look of the eyes, because that's exactly the stare Oliver had on right now. And Percy absolutely wanted to melt on the spot.

They had been doing this for a month already, but this is the first time that Percy felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and a soft gaze was going to completely undo him. It's been a month of constantly being around each other but never had he felt the way that he does right now.

The quidditch field was not a place for realizations like this.

“Does your head hurt?” Oliver asked, cradling his head in his hands as they started to walk back to the school.

“Kinda.” Actually, his head was going around in fucking circles right now, but not from being hit with a broom. He had been hit square in the face by something else.

“Let's go.” Oliver held him gingerly in his arms as they walked. They didn't really talk, instead finding comfort in the silence that enveloped them. Percy liked the feeling of the arms around his shoulders .

Because he wanted to return the gestures, Percy put his head on the other's shoulder. He felt Oliver shudder beneath him, and it felt like something he could definitely get used to.

“Common room?” Oliver asked when they arrived inside the castle. They both laughed at the second year Slytherin girls who had come out of the bathroom and giggled at them as they ran away.

“Sounds great.” Percy took his partner's hand, holding it. The warmness spread through him quickly. How could a hand feel so comforting now? Had it always felt this way?

They continued walking until Oliver said, “I was wondering if we should get our families involved.

“What?” Percy asked, confused. “You've already met my brothers and sister. What do you mean?”

“I mean my family,” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Ya know, Cho only met mine in passing. I thought she would go crazy if you had a formal meeting with mine. I want everyone to know that you've met my family.”

Wow that's… A lot to take in. It's a lot to consider when you think about it. Percy hadn't really wanted their fake dating to go so far that they couldn't come back from it, but it seemed like Oliver  _ wanted  _ to take it further. He wanted to move ahead already.

“You want me to meet your family?” Percy asked for clarification.

“They're muggles so you don't have to do much to impress them,” Oliver rubbed the back of his hand, and Percy found it comforting to have small circles be indented in his hand. “I just thought it would be a good idea. To make this seem more real.”

Percy had to think. If Oliver wanted him to meet his parents, then that meant that he had to introduce him to his dad. His siblings already knew, minus Charlie. Who knows what Bill knows. Oliver already has three fourths of the family taken care of. 

Then, he thought about Oliver saying that he wanted things to be more real. Why should things be realer when they're only pretending? Why does Percy  _ want  _ to make it more real?

“I'll think about it.”

*

“Damn boy, are you a Herbology textbook?” Oliver wiggled his eyebrows.

Percy laughed and shrugged. “Why?”

“Cause you have a lot of fucking problems.”

Their session of using pick up lines on each other to see who could seduce the other quickly turned into a game of insults. And it seems that Oliver had won because Percy made a pouty face and pretended to cry.

“Babe don't cry,” Oliver joked, pressing Percy into his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist as they sat on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. The front of the fireplace seems like a place of comfort right now.

“Sorry you hurt my feelings,” Percy leaned into the touch, feeling the warmth of Oliver and the fire tickling their skin. Everyone else had retreated into their rooms by the time they stopped making detours, so they had the place to themselves.

“I would never purposely hurt you,” Oliver whispered into his ear.

Percy shuddered at the close contact. How many times had he thought about something like this happening in year three? Way too many to accept that it's happening now. “I would hope so.” It had been meant as a joke, but the mood changed as Oliver sighed heavily.

“Did you hear about Angelina?” Oliver asked. “She's throwing a party tomorrow for fifth year and up in the common room. All houses are allowed. And I kinda have to go.”

“Why?” Percy questioned. It wasn't an obligation to go to stupid parties. “It's not your duty or anything to please people. You don't have to go if you don't want to.”

“That's the thing,” Oliver shifted a bit so Percy rested more comfortably against him. “I kind of do. It's been a month of school already and this is the first party, so it's the biggest until the end of the year. I'm quidditch captain, so everyone is expecting me there.”

Percy still didn't understand why this meant Oliver had to go, but he agreed with it for now. “Okay. Why do you have to tell me?”

“I can't show up without my boyfriend,” Oliver rolled his eyes as if this were a simple fact. “If I do, then that'll totally raise questions about how serious we are. Cho and Marcus have to know that we're exclusive and-”

“How exclusive?” Percy asked, not wanting everyone in the damn school to think that he's banging one of their captains. That would be a difficult one to explain to his siblings.

“Not anything like that,” Oliver reassured. “Just that we're serious enough that I don't leave you in your room alone. I don't really wanna go alone anyways. I'd rather you be by my side.”

Percy groaned, absolutely hating parties. If someone threw one in the Gryffindor common room, he would retreat to his room and lock it until one of his roommates had come up after saying goodbye to the party. But one slight turn of the head and seeing Oliver's puppy dog eyes, he couldn't say no. “I'll go to your stupid party.”

Oliver clapped his hands and he was so excited that he kissed Percy on the cheek. While they had done this many times in front of others to sell their point, it felt a thousand times more personal when it was just the two of them.

“How long is this stupid thing going to last anyways?” Percy was afraid of the answer, but still had to ask it. Just so he knows if he should get up early for that extra breakfast or stay in bed those additional five minutes.

_ “Well  _ into the night,” Oliver smiled at the thought. “Which means you're stuck with me until at least midnight. Probably an hour or two after that. The parties Angelina throw don't usually stop until two or three in the morning. You've got a big storm coming.”

Percy laughed, but not too loudly or else they would wake everyone else up. He saddened when he remembered the real reason that he was going to the party in the first place; Oliver needed to show off to Cho and Percy is trying to make Marcus jealous for no reason.

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver had either noticed Percy's determined face, or he had accidentally said something out loud.

“What happened with you and Cho?” Because if he's dating someone for this, then shouldn't he at least have a right to know?

Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess she didn't love me as much as I thought she did. We broke up right before school started, and I didn't know how to react. She didn't get like this when she dated Harry, and I don't know why she would hit you with a broom.”

“It wasn't on purpose.” But Percy could feel how ridiculous the words sounded on his mouth. There's no way a broom is perfectly angled at the back of his head.

“I dated the girl and even I admit that something like that was on purpose.” Oliver pushed Percy's shoulders back so they were sitting in front of each other, knees touching.

“Why did you date her?” Percy knew it was a sudden and weird question, but he was curious. “I mean, you guys kind of act like strangers now.”

Oliver chuckled. “That's what happens when you break up with someone. No, um, I can pretty much confirm that the only reason we dated is because of our location. She's a half blood, and we live like, ten minutes away. We were forced to hang out all the time, and that just made us closer. We didn't date until one year, we went on this ski trip that the muggle city recreation organized. I snuck into her room and one thing led to another and yeah.”

There was only one thing that Percy paid attention to. He wrinkled his nose and said, “You snuck into her room?”

“The ski trip is literally  _ famous  _ to muggles because it has a reputation.” When he saw the confused look on Percy's face, he continued, “It's where everyone loses their virginity.”

“Oh.” Percy quickly understood. Boys sneak into the girls room for one reason. Did Oliver and Cho do stuff like that? He's hardly ever kissed anybody. Yeah, there's no way he would ever survive those muggle schools when they stuff as scandalous as this. “Damn, muggles really be like that.”

Oliver cracked a smile. “Yeah. But at least now I don't have to deal with them because I have you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a bus home from a competition we lost horrendously at
> 
> Yay for getting yelled at for an hour my coach! Ik it's horrible blame coach not my writing skills


	5. anyone ever actually been to a party??

Percy knew what he was walking into when Oliver had dragged him from the safety of his room into the common room.

It was already well into the night when he had been dragged, but he had put his glasses on. The lateness made him take off his contact lenses to put the frames on. Truth be told, he took Charlie's so he wouldn't miss him as bad.

“You're really wearing your glasses?” Oliver rolled his eyes before taking them off of Percy's face. “These are staying with me for the rest of the night.”

“I don't even wear them all that often,” Percy tried taking them back, but it was no use.

“Trust me when I say that I like the way you look with them on,” Oliver explained as he slid the glasses into the front pocket of his jeans. “I just don't want you breaking them.” With that, he grasped his ‘boyfriend's' hand and led him away to where the party is.

What Percy didn't expect was how many people had shown up.

It was obvious that the party hadn't stayed in the common room since people from every house were splayed out everywhere and down every hallway of the Gryffindor dorms.

“So you're telling me I  _ have  _ to come?” Percy whined as Oliver kept dragging him to the common room, more and more people coming into view every turn of the corner.

“Yes,” Oliver paused for a second to face the other boy. “Or else our whole relationship will never work because Cho will be up on me, but you won't get Marcus. He's probably here.”

“It seems like  _ everyone  _ is here,” Percy pointed out as they started walking again. He groaned as they continued their path to the common room. It's easily predicted that it's going to have an insane amount of people based on the hallways alone.

Hermione and Ron and them just became fifth years, but it's unlikely that their here. If anyone is, it's the twins. Not the people who just became able to come a month ago.

“Trust me,” Oliver smirked. “There's still another third of people who have yet to arrive.”

Percy groaned again. He didn't exactly hate the party. It seemed like everybody was having a pretty good time. He just doesn't exactly like everyone who's here. For example, Marcus.  

They made eye contact from a mile away. Percy looked away, still feeling bitter from their fight. Even though Marcus had tried to help him after getting hit with a Broom, Percy still didn't want to talk to him.

Besides, he has an amazing boy right next to him.

“Should I get us a drink?” Oliver asked, eyes shining.

Percy looked into his eyes. Oh, how could brown eyes be so cute? He nodded, unable to say much because of how distracted he got from seeing a pair of pretty eyes. Wait, what? 

When Percy walked away, he heard someone calling his name. It was a female voice, which definitely confused him. Why in the world is a girl trying to get his attention? That didn't happen often.

He finally found the owner of the voice. He saw Cho sitting on one of the couches in the common room, surrounded by her friends. They were all laughing as they put down the fruit sodas they were drinking.

“Percy,” Cho motioned for him to sit down. “Come here. We want to talk.”

Confused, Percy went to the armrest of the couch and sat down on it. Cho looked disgusted that he even thought to sit next to her. She quickly covered up her expression of distaste on her face with a smile. “I heard that you and Oliver are dating. What's it like dating my leftovers?”

Her friends laughed as Percy made a smug face. Really? So she's going to bombard him with questions until he breaks? Yeah, that's not happening. “We've been dating for a little over a month, just so you know. And it's pretty great, you know. We communicate well.”

“You're roommates right?” When Percy nodded, she continued, “I'm assuming you guys haven't done anything yet. Roommates or not, there's nothing exciting happening in your relationship.”

“You don't know that.” But it's true. Even though Oliver had admitted to basically having already had sex with her on their ski trip, sex is still completely foreign to him. Doesn't matter who it is. He knows he's not ready for that.

“I may not,” Cho changed her attitude immediately. Her sweet, fake smile changed into one of a demeaning typical mean girl that he saw on that one movie his dad made them all watch. “But I know Oliver. And I know Percy.”

He was already finding any response to save himself from enduring any more torture like this when he heard Cedric calling his name.

“Bye!” Percy yelled a little too loudly, walking away a little too quickly, and a little too eager to get away from that conversation.

*

A knock at the door startled Oliver.

“Busy!” He yelled, continuing to wash his hands at the sink. But when Cho walked in, he simply nodded and said nothing. Especially as she started to walk towards him more.

“How you been?” Cho asked.

“I'm doing fine without you if that's what you're asking,” Oliver dried his hands on his pants, fingertips brushing the glasses of his boyfriend. “I've moved on from you and I'm in a happy relationship. As are you, aren't you?”

“Are these his?” Cho grabbed the glasses from Oliver's front pocket. She put them on her face and examined herself in the mirror. They were the half rimmed black glasses, and they looked even better on his boyfriend than they did his ex girlfriend. “How do I look?”

“I'll think I'll be taking those back now,” Oliver made a swipe for the glasses only to be stopped by Cho taking a step back, hands protective over them. Her fingers touched a little C.W. engraved in the side, something he didn't notice before. What did that stand for?

“I think I'm going to keep them,” Cho pushed a strand of slick straight black hair behind her shoulder. “I look good. See you later.”

She left the bathroom, and Oliver had to rush to get his boyfriend before he noticed that his glasses were sitting on the nose of Cho Chang.

*

“Guess those letters really worked, huh?” Cedric asked once they had gotten a safe distance away from where Cho had just been. Her friends stayed there, whispering as they tried to crane their necks to see where Percy had gone.

“I guess so?” It had come out as more of a question than Percy intended. His lying has been good over this past month or so, but he still can't keep his voice from cracking in nervousness. “No, yeah. They really did work.”

“I'm happy for you,” Cedric smiled and patted his shoulder. “Being here at a party is already telling me that Oliver is doing you some good. You seem to be holding yourself with more confidence, too.”

That's because if he didn't, Percy would blow this whole thing. And he isn't really trying to do that. But then again, maybe this whole thing  _ is  _ bringing him out of his comfort zone. There's no way in hell he'd ever be at a party, but with Oliver, he just feels safer at social events like this. “He makes me better at being myself.”

“That's the cutest relationship thing I've almost ever heard,” Cedric swooned, putting a hand on his heart. “And I'm talking to Lavender Brown.”

Percy was going to agree and make a remark about how Cedric should try sending a love letter one day, but stopped in his tracks as his ‘boyfriend' ran up to the two of them. Cedric clapped his hands in excitement and walked away, a huge smile on his face.

Were people really that happy that Percy somehow found somebody?

“Heyyy,” Oliver dragged on the y for longer than he probably should've. “So like, do you want to ditch this?”

Percy nodded at least a thousand times. Finally, he wasn't going to deal with this stupid party, no matter how comforting those brown eyes were. “Back to the room or…?”

“I was thinking the kitchen,” Oliver winked, dragging Percy by the hand out of the room. “I'm feeling adventurous this fine evening.”

*

“We're going to die and I'm going to blame you for everything,” Percy scolded as they tiptoed after curfew to the kitchen. Which meant having to narrowly avoid the Hufflepuffs. Even though most were at the party, the youngest ones still remain asleep.

“What are a couple of second years going to do?” Oliver laughed a little too loudly. It wasn't even that loud. It's just Percy's nerves giving him a ton of anxiety.

“There are fourth years who can and probably will tell Dumbledore,” Percy reminded. He saw a shadow on the floor and panicked before realizing that it was his own. It's his own damn shadow, their completely fine. No reason to be all that scared.

“Hold yourself with more confidence,” Oliver stopped for a second in front of the door to the kitchen. He put his hands on Percy's shoulders. “Don't be scared all the time for everything. Something amazing might come out of things that you don't overthink.”

When Oliver didn't let up and Percy didn't move, and they stared at each other and Oliver had that damn soft look on his face, that's when he realized he stopped being scared of falling for the other boy. He let go, but is anybody going to be there to save him? 

Yeah no, he's scared again. But these feelings are still there. And he's not entirely sure that he wants them there.

“Totally,” Percy smiled before finally stepping back. “For sure. Now, are we going to get food and sneak back into our room or what?”

Oliver made that soft face again and  _ god stop making that face  _ tapped once on the door, it flinging open. Isn't the kitchen supposed to be closed at all times? Why is it so easy?

The quidditch player must've noticed the look of confusion on Percy's face because he started cracking up again. Percy almost squashed him into the door because he wasn't about to get caught. When Oliver was met with a face full of hand, he gave a thumbs up when he had finally relaxed. He still had a huge smile, though.

“Sorry,” Oliver said once the hand that was slapped across his mouth had been removed from his face. “It was just really funny to see your face when I opened the door. Cedric hooked all the quidditch captains with unlimited access to the kitchen so we can eat a little more if ever necessary. Do not breathe a word of this to anybody else, though.”

“Yo, I got no friends besides my dead brother and his friends,” Percy rolled his eyes as they stepped into the door. “Plus a pair of twins, but we don't talk about them. Who am I going to say anything to?’

Oliver closed the door silently behind him. “Well, my friends. If you haven't noticed, they're one hundred percent your friends too. They love you! They think you're one of my best to date. And I'll say, for you being scared of this, you're doing a pretty fan freaking tastic job.”

Percy was going to respond before he saw the food that distracted him from everything.

“Oh wow.”

“Yeah,” Oliver wrapped a hand around his shoulders. “I hoped you would like something like this. I'm glad you did. I'm showing you a big secret, you know.”

“I can tell,” Percy walked out of Oliver's arm and looked at all of the round, small personal pumpkin cakes that had already been prepared for tomorrow. “Just saying, I'm about to totally go fucking crazy.”

“Boys will be boys,” Oliver said before he started grabbing a garlic knot. “Dude, these are my absolute favourite.” Instead of grabbing a couple in his hands like he previously was, he decided to grab the whole plate. “The house elves won't be able to notice one measly plate missing.”

“Then they won't notice these missing,” Percy grabbed the plate full of the small cakes and proceeded to fake running out of the kitchen before turning on his heel to face Oliver again. When he did, he found that Oliver was right in front of his face, nose to nose.

No kissing has been part of their contract. That rule had come out of preference in terms of how comfortable Percy is with touching and everything like that. But, being so close to Oliver right now made him want to break every damn rule on that stupid paper written in ink.

He's starting to think that the reason for the rule had been so he won't fall too hard. There's still time to turn back now but he knows if he kisses him now that there's no coming back from this.

So that's why Percy moved away. He's not ready for the rejection that comes at the end of this when they're such good friends right now. How do you tell your fake boyfriend that there's starting to be real feelings?

He tried to joke it off. He chuckled nervously, a smile a little too forced. He held his plate in his hands with a tight grip, trying not to give in to the temptation of letting go and holding Oliver's hand. They've done it in fake and in front of everyone. What's so different about it now?

“Just thought you should know,” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. “I still kind of talk to Cho. Whenever I see her in the halls or whatever, I wave and smile. Didn't really want to keep that secret or anything. I just really want to be more open about that.”

“Why the flying fuck would you do that?” Percy asked as they started to make their way back to the common room. Hopefully they can make it there and to their rooms unnoticed.

Oliver shrugged. Then Percy answered, “Sorry, I just find it a little weird that you would still talk to your ex girlfriend.”

“You still talk to Marcus, right?” Oliver is trying to change the subject.

“Not really,” Percy held his plate tighter. “We had an argument not that long ago. It didn't really escalate or anything like that but we haven't talked since. Except for at the quidditch field. It was weird, I dunno.”

“I'll make you a deal,” Oliver was holding his plate with one hand and holding out the other for a handshake. “Since it's so weird to you, if I don't talk to Cho for the rest of the week, then you have to come with me to the ski trip back home. We can come back like, two days before Christmas.”

Percy took his free hand and shook it. He loved the idea of going somewhere with Oliver that wasn't the school. “I think that's a great deal. I don't have to talk to Marcus, either."

“I didn't think that was a problem.”

What? This whole thing is a ploy to get with Cho and Marcus in some way. Even if Percy doesn't want Marcus, he has to act like he does in order to preserve whatever kind of relationship this is. If he can't have it real, then he'll settle for making this fake thing last as long as he can.

“Hey, I've got a little something back in our room.” Oliver spoke the password and they entered the Gryffindor common room, the noise and chaos from the party hitting them immediately like a freight train.

“Am I being murdered?” Percy joked as they wove their way back to their room. Oliver held his hand as they walked fast, trying not to be spotted by anybody who may want to stop them.

“By my family, maybe,” Oliver winked before opening the door, leaving Percy behind for a split second before he followed suit, closing the door behind him.

It was almost eerie the way that the noise shut off immediately. It always amazes Percy how magic works. How sound from a room seeming as loud a mob of protesters can be shut off by a close of the door.

“May I know what's happening now?” Percy asked as Oliver sat down in front of the fireplace.

“You said you wanted to meet my family, right?” Oliver threw something, presumably floo powder, into the fireplace.

“Wait what?” Percy's eyes went wide when he realized what was happening. This was going to be contact via floo powder through the fireplace to… Oh god…

To meet Oliver's family.

“Thought you'd like to meet my mom before the ski trip,” Oliver winked again. “Figured it'd be better for the both of us. To get the initial first meeting jitters out, you know?”

“No!” Percy grabbed his head in exasperation. “I've never met a guys parents before! You're supposed to prep me before something like this so I can figure out what I want to say and the best ways to impress them and how am I supposed to  _ even think  _ of this? I swear when this is over, Oliver, I'm throwing fuc-”

“Hi mom!” Oliver yelled loudly to present the other person in the room. Well, in the room in a way. Not necessarily  _ in  _ the room but somewhat in the room. It's obvious where he's trying to go with this.

“Hi Mrs.Wood!” Percy yelled back. He flashed Oliver a smile that could only mean death before focusing his attention back to the women.

“Call me Samantha, please.” Even through the burnt wood (hehe) of the fireplace, it's obvious that she's smiling. She seems genuinely happy that she's meeting Percy in a way. Is this a relief to her after Cho?

“Samantha it is,” Percy pretended to tip a hat to the mom. She laughed, which is a sound that threw him off. So he's doing pretty good so far if she hasn't run away screaming.

“Oliver tells me you're one of the famous Weasley kids,” Samantha grinned. “We don't know much about wizard families, but I bet you're a great one. Your mom must hate having only one girl in her family.”

Whoop, there it is. The one thing that sets him apart from the rest of the families. He's missing a mom. He wouldn't get the chance to introduce Oliver to his mother because there is no mom to meet. There's only a dad who's being strong for his kids because he has to.

“Mom?” Oliver cleared his throat. “I already told you that Percy's mom died."

He pretended not to hear the soft cursing coming from Samantha. Her expression in the fire was hard to read, but easy enough for Percy to guess that she was regretting everything she had said. “I am so sorry, Percy. I-”

“It's okay,” Percy waved a hand in front of the fireplace to let her know he wasn't mad. “I'm the oldest guy in the house now, so it's not like there's  _ that  _ many boys in my house anymore.”

“That's right.” It's obvious that Samantha was glad to change the subject. “Your brother just left for Romania to study over there, right?”

“Yeah!” Percy was always glad for the opportunity to talk about his brother. “Charlie is studying dragons. Bill also left to do his own thing, but we should be seeing him at least sometime soon.”

“You have a younger sister right?” Samantha asked.

This is a breeze. All Percy has to do is talk about his family, which he has no problem doing. Talking to Samantha is easy. This isn't as hard as he thought. Oliver was grinning from where he was standing. “Yeah, Ginny.”

“Ginny would probably love Patrick,” Oliver suddenly piped in. “He's the cousin we took in after dad left. Their the same age. Muggle, obviously.”

Oh shit. Percy completely forgot that it was a big thing last year when it went around that Oliver's dad left. Everyone was flipping out over it because stuff like that didn't happen often in wizard families. It was completely foreign.

“We don't really talk about Jeremy all that often,” Samantha said. Oh, so Jeremy is his dad's name.

“I'm sure one day Ginny and Patrick will meet,” Percy gritted through his teeth. The only reason they'd meet is if they ‘stayed together' until the summer. Which is highly unlikely. Because by then, Oliver would already be back with Cho, leaving Percy in the dust. His statement is a lie and they both probably knew it.

But the way Oliver was looking at him right now with that soft smile told him otherwise.

“It was really nice talking to you, Percy,” Samantha sounded as if it pained her to say these words. “But, I really should be going and getting Patrick ready for baseball tournament tomorrow. We have to be up extra early. High schools are high demanding when it comes to being on time for games and all that.”

“Trust me, Samantha,” Percy spoke with ease, already feeling comfortable with his role in meeting the family. “Your son is always waking me up at the randomest times because he got back from practice early in the morning or late at night.”

“That's the Oliver I know,” Samantha grinned happily. “Always determined. Bye, I love you Oliver! And nice meeting you, Percy.”

“Bye…” They both mumbled. Oliver seemed a little sad that his mom had left, and even Percy missed her presence immediately. She was super nice and easy to talk to. It was like he was talking to an actual mom again.

Percy is going to miss this when the time for their fake breakup comes.

“Sorry that she mentioned your mom,” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. “I told her ahead of time but I guess she forgot.”

“No it's totally cool,” Percy reassured. “It's nice talking about her as if it seems normal.”

“Your face says everything but cool.”

He hadn't even noticed that he was making a long face. Was he really? He always felt sad when he talks about his mom dying. He's one hundred percent okay when she's normal and they're just talking about her. But when it's about her death he feels… “It doesn't happen often, and it's not for long, but whenever I think about her dying, I feel a little guilty.”

“Why?” Oliver had moved from where he was standing and sat next to Percy. “It's not like it was your fault or anything.”

“I know,” Percy shrugged. “I wish I could've spent more time with her. Made it somehow possible to waste every bit of free time with her. And that's what makes me feel guilty. The fact that I wasn't with her more when I was probably in my room studying or something.”

Oliver nodded. “I feel you. It's times when I miss my dad that I feel horrible. My dad's sister left us her kid so she can look for wherever he went to bring him back, but we haven't heard from either of them in a year. Last I heard from Aunt Victoria is that he found a new family. Yet, I still sometimes want him back. Isn't that crazy? The dude left us and I want to see him again.”

“We're both missing people in our own way,” Percy smiled at him. “I think having someone who understands us makes everything better for the both of us.”

Oliver weakly smiled. “My mom absolutely loved you. That's the calmest I've ever seen her meet somebody I've dated.”

“You telling me that was chill?” Percy slapped Oliver's arm. “I still haven't forgiven you for making me meet your mom right now. With absolutely no preparation! Not even a little warning as we walked back from the kitchen. No, ‘Hey by the way  _ you're meeting my mom'.  _ Nothing. Nada.”

Oliver cracked another smile before resting his head on Percy's shoulder. “You think that was bad? Just wait till you meet her in person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at a competition WHERE WE PLACED SECOND BY .9 damn cheerleading is hard but I had a lot of down time so I wrote this 
> 
> I didn't put much of Oliver's inner monologue for a reason but I did drop hints;) 
> 
> Ongoing playlist I have:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1q3f4d5e8oyyzytqmtt7e86j4/playlist/1h3goaGZdfAi3plpr2Z4hG?si=7CD1llF_QTqNSYuV76LfgA
> 
> Percy totally wears glasses at nighttime you can't tell me no


	6. break up with your boyfriend, im bored

“How did you convince me to do this?” Percy grumbled under his breath as they loaded the bus. Three months of fake dating and somehow he’s being shipped away on a bus for a ski trip when he doesn’t even know how to put on the boots.

“It’ll be fun,” Oliver promised when he put the suitcases on the bus. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Another eye roll. He got on the bus without Oliver, and was quickly surprised when he saw Cedric Diggory enter the bus as well. He must've seen the confused look on Percy’s face because he chuckled and walked over to him. “I live in this same area. Cho and Oliver were my best friends growing up. Speaking of them, I saw Oliver loading Cho’s bags.”

It was probably a petty thing to get upset over. Oliver still wanted to get back Cho, right? Just because Percy had feelings and wanted to make things real didn’t mean anything when Oliver doesn’t feel the same way. Their late night hugs and everything was to make it  _ feel  _ real, but not necessarily because it meant anything.

“Wanna sit with me?” Percy scooted over from where he was sitting on the aisle seat to the window seat.

When Oliver walked onto the bus, Cho trailing behind him, Percy pulled Cedric by the sleeve to sit next to him. Here's the boy who forced him to a party to make their relationship look real and then dragged him to this stupid ski trip so he can hang out with his ex girlfriend. Which probably makes the relationship total bogus.

Even when Oliver flashed a hurt face and sat down a couple of seats in front of them, Percy didn't let up. It's a stupid thing to get upset about no doubt. But isn't it a valid reason? Oliver didn't have to stay outside. He could've gone inside at the same time as Percy. Was he just waiting for Cho? What's even happening with them?

“Am I getting into some couple argument?” Cedric asked, light amusement in his voice. But there is that slight tone of actual concern. He wants to know the truth of what's happening between Percy and Oliver. But the truth isn't going to come out. This is something they already said they weren't going to tell.

“Not an argument,” Percy shook his head in assurance. “I guess just me being petty. It's okay for me to be upset at my boyfriend for being some kind of friend to his ex girlfriend, right? I didn't even know they had…”

When Cho walked onto the bus and plopped herself in the seat next to Oliver, Percy swears he stopped breathing. She smiled sweetly at him when they made eye contact, but that grin wasn't fooling anybody. She sat suspiciously close to Oliver and whispered something in his ear that made his laugh. But it wasn't the laugh that Percy knows. It didn't sound as loud or as stupid, even. Was he always fake laughing whenever Percy told a joke that didn't make sense?

“Yikes,” Cedric commented. “All I'm saying is that Cho can be vicious. She may not look or act like it, but I've seen the way she is to some of the muggles here. She pretty much organized this whole thing. Wasn't very happy to see Oliver signed you up for what she considers  _ her  _ trip.”

“Why does my life have to matter to her so much?” Percy asked, though he already knew the answer. He snagged Oliver almost as soon as they broke up. That hurts, doesn't it? “I've never had this much attention on me before.”

Cedric hesitated for a second, which made Percy believe that maybe he isn't going to say everything he's thinking. “She likes the power. She acts differently at Hogwarts than she does at home. She likes having somebody to own. He pretty much belonged to her until you claimed him.”

“I don't want to claim him though,” Percy pouted. Saying stuff like ‘claim' and ‘belong' makes Oliver sound more like the last slice of pizza rather than a person. “All we're doing is dating, and I'm not above him in any way so there's no way I can own him.”

It always seemed like a dumb thing to Percy when people claimed ownership over another person while in a relationship. It didn't make any sense whatsoever. Aren't people supposed to be supportive and equal? Why act like one is better than the other? It's strange.

“Hey, did you ever find out about what happened with your other letters?” Cedric asked.

Percy thought for a second. Did he even really want to know what happened to his letters? If Viktor got it, and with him being a super famous wizard now… It's awkward. Dean getting his letter isn't as bad, though. That's something he, can easily dismiss.

But how does one go through the curiosity of how Viktor Krum came out? Maybe once him and Oliver break up (which will probably be soon judging from the way Cho and Oliver are at the moment), Percy will do a bit of research via his dad and find out what happened to Viktor.  

“I only know what came out of the letters I sent to Wood, you, and Marcus. The other two ended up who knows where,” Percy thought about how badly he wanted to find out what happened with Viktor. Maybe it's getting to the end of this fake relationship that's making him consider other options already. “I certainly do wanna find out what happened, though.”

It doesn't matter how badly Percy wants Oliver. It doesn't matter if Percy was stupid with his feelings and went a little out of control and fell for Oliver. There's no one else to blame but him for being careless. It doesn't matter at this point. The relationship is pretty much over. As fake as it was, there was a time towards the end when it started feeling real.

Maybe Percy was the only one to not be able to differentiate what was real and fake. If he had been able to keep himself it check, then he would've been able to prevent tricking himself into believing a fake relationship. If only he hadn't been so stupid. What's the point of stupid love anyways…?

“Has Cho been a problem before?” Cedric lowered his voice when Cho turned around to speak to the muggle girl behind her. “Is that why you're not sitting with him?”

“No.” Which is exactly why it feels so stupid for Percy to be so upset. Besides the questioning at the party, Cho hasn't plotted anything against either of them until what appears to be now. She may not even be doing anything! It's all in his head anyways. It usually is.

“Just…” Cedric looked at him sadly before glancing at Cho and Oliver. “Go easy on his heart. A lot happened with the break up and I would hate to see anything happen to him again. The three of us plus Marcus are all quidditch captains. We've seen what kind of toll the break up took on Oliver. He got a little pep in his step when you guys started dating, you know? He's really happy with you. Just try not to hurt him.”

This took Percy aback. Why would Oliver act happier? As fake as everything is, it all feels amazing still. Maybe they both like the late night cuddles and even the promise of a movie in the future. Yeah, that has to be it. Oliver likes having somebody at his side.

“I don't think anything I do would ever hurt him,” Percy pretty much scoffed. “I mean, the confidence of that boy blows me away everytime. He could just brush me off. He didn't even see to care that I'm not sitting with him.”

He and Cedric stared at Oliver and Cho when Cedric responded, “I'm not so sure about that.”

*

“I know I'm supposed to be the supervisor and everything but,” the teenage muggle, Bryan, who was supposed to be overlooking the trip smirked. “I don't give a crap about curfew or where y'all sleep. Go wild.”

It already being dark out, all the muggles whooped, and Percy pretended not to notice the looks Cho was giving Oliver from across the room when that was said. Oliver didn't even seem to notice, instead scanning the room. Percy hid behind Cedric, which was easy considering he's way tinier than everybody here.

“What are your plans for the weekend?” Cedric asked once people started going out and about the common room. It's funny how alike muggle and wizard common rooms look. The same fireplace and sofas.

“I've come prepared.” With all the exams that come along with being a sixth year, Percy decided that he wasn't going to waste his weekend. He reached into the duffel bag he packed and pulled out two textbooks, laughing at Cedric's bored groans. “Skiing scares me.”

“Yet you came on a ski trip?” Cedric raised an eyebrow, finding this somewhat amusing. “I'll tell you what: you put down the textbooks for one night and I'll hang out with you in your room.”

Heh, Percy liked this. Having another friend is fun, especially if he wasn't going to stay with Oliver all that much longer. Why didn't Oliver mention in the first place that Cedric was probably coming?

“Alright, I'll do that,” Percy agreed to the plan.

“Oliver?” Percy turned at the sound of Cho's voice calling for his boyfriend. “Want to race down the mountain with me? You know, how we always do? You said we would on the bus.”

Percy caught Oliver's eye, but Oliver quickly turned away. Percy shook his head. Why is he here? Okay, so he may have started this by being the first one to get upset, but Oliver could at least  _ look  _ at him. It's not even like Percy ignored him. Besides, it seems like Oliver is going to be busy with Cho and skiing.

“Wood!” A muggle, Cole, called out. “Are we gonna be playing our game of football in the snow?”

Oh, his dad has mentioned football is passing before, but Percy never fully understood what it is. Does Oliver go by his last name everywhere he goes? It had to mean something if even the muggles are calling him that. Then again, Oliver himself is a muggle so maybe the guessing game isn't as accurate as he had been aiming for it to be.

“Don't think I got anything better to do!” Oliver responded, leaving with about ten other people and Cho by his side.

Ouch. That hurt. If he wasn't already, than that one remark would've made Percy completely regret coming. They'd be going back home tomorrow evening, so at least he wouldn't have to deal with this much longer.

He isn't going to deal with  _ Oliver  _ much longer. 

“Yikes,” Cedric cringed. “I've got a couple of snacks that I smuggled from Hogwarts. Would you be ever so kind as to invite me to your room so we may share?”

The use of extended vocabulary is probably what did it for Percy, but whatever it was what absolutely hilarious. He started cracking up and they walked arm in arm to the room that Percy had, who he would be sharing with some random muggle since Oliver had made his rooming arrangements way earlier than him.

He, again, pretended not to notice Oliver. The other boy had run into the common room again, a smile spread across his face. It quickly died as he backtracked out of the room and out the door, probably looking for the rest of his friends. All while Percy pretended he hadn't been paying attention.

Damn, he's getting sick of pretending.

*

“So what exactly is going on between you and Wood?” Cedric asked once they had downed the third plate of chocolate pie. Hey, boys will be boys.

“Right now?” Percy's eyebrows shot up into his eyebrows. “I really don't know.” He bit his lip as he thought. Breaking the contract wouldn't be horrible if it was becoming invalid in a couple of days, right? “The truth is that we're not actually dating. We're faking so he can get Cho back and for me to save face in front of Marcus Flint.”

Well, Percy's reasoning to Oliver is that he  _ wanted  _ Marcus so they had to make him jealous. But, as the relationship continued to progress, he realized that he was saving himself embarrassment more than anything. He would never do that to Charlie.

Cedric stayed silent for a bit, taking in the newly presented information. He then started smiling and laughing so hard he was wheezing. Percy joined in, yet didn't really know why. He found whatever they were laughing about just as funny.

“So you mean to tell me that the bedroom eyes that Oliver is constantly giving you means nothing to either of you?” Cedric was finally calm, but had a gigantic smile. “That you being the happiest I've ever seen the both of you is all part of the act?”

“To him it is,” Percy shrugged and looked away. “But to me, I don't want it to be fake anymore.”

Cedric shook his head. “I know that we were gonna hang out this evening and everything, and I know that you guys are fighting and everything, but I'm willing to bet anything that he's waiting for you in the hot tub.”

“You think he's waiting for me?”

“Bitch please,” Cedric rolled his eyes. “I  _ know  _ he's waiting for you.”

*

Percy knew this was a bad idea, yet he had no idea why he was doing it anyways. Maybe going to the hot tub in red flannel pajama pants and a sweatshirt wasn't the best idea in case Cedric turned out to be ridiculously wrong and it was super embarrassing to interrupt some random person's time at the hot tub.

His fears were definitely put at ease when Oliver was sitting in the tub, his eyes open and staring holes into Percy. He could hear the distant whoops of people who were night skiing right now, and wondered why Oliver didn't join them.

“You're out here by yourself?” Percy questioned when neither of them said a word. “Surprising, you seem quite popular around these parts.” When Oliver didn't reply and instead looked down at the water, he rolled his eyes. “You're just going to ignore me now?”

“I'm the one ignoring you?” Oliver shook his head, still staring down the water. “That's funny when you didn't even bother sitting with me on the bus ride over here.”

Percy walked from where he was standing and sat down at the edge of the tub, across from the other boy, his feet dangling in the water. He didn't care that his pajamas were getting wet at the moment. He wanted to know exactly why Oliver had stayed behind when all his friends were skiing. “You should be saying thank you. You got to sit next to who you actually wanted to be with.”

Oliver finally looked up before chuckling, rolling his eyes and putting his elbows above the water. He rested them on the cement outside of the tub. “You're probably the smartest person I know, yet you're really fucking oblivious.”

“What?” Percy's eyebrows crinkled. There's lots of things that he is, but he's never been called oblivious before. Nothing he's ever been seriously called has come close to ‘stupid'.

“I didn't want to sit next to Cho or load her bags onto the bus,” Oliver said matter of factly. “She left me no choice but to say yes. When I got onto the bus, you had already claimed a seat next to Cedric. I didn't want to sit next to anybody else, Percy. I wanted to sit next to you. I had everything prepared.”

“What can you possibly prepare besides something like a book?” It was meant to sound like a joke, but Percy was actually a little confused on what else people bring on a long distance trip.

“I snuck some of those little pumpkin cakes that you love so much from the kitchen at Hogwarts for us to share,” Oliver grinned. “Even the risk of being in the kitchen couldn't keep me from stealing them again.”

Percy smiled back at Oliver, and that's when the other boy made that face that he admires so much. The soft smile with the gentle eyes, except this time, determination was written all over his expression.

“When we started this whole thing,” Oliver shook his hair a bit like a dog, which splashed Percy. He laughed as the boy continued. “I didn't think I would enjoy it in the a slightest because  _ how cool would dating the nerd really be?  _ But, you're super hot so I guess that's a bonus in pretending to date you. I realized pretty early on that I'm pretty sure I broke some kind of rule on the contract because I like you, Percy. That should've been a rule.  _ No falling for each other.  _ So when you acted cold towards me today, I freaked. I needed to tell you before you decide you want to separate yourself from my life.”

That was a surprise!

He almost didn't believe it. Percy was always told to never believe anything that seems too good to be true. The quidditch captain. One of the most desired guys at Hogwarts. The boy whose friend with everybody. The same dude somehow has a crush on Percy, and he couldn't believe it.

So that's why the first thing Percy responded to that was, “Why though?”

Oliver laughed and looked at him again with the same face. Percy just about melted. “I think you answered your own question with that sentence alone. You're different, Percy. A good different. I like that. I like  _ you.” _

Percy remembers how Charlie described his first kiss that actually meant something. He said it's like eating chocolate milk and cake at the same time. Granted, he was a bit younger and his brother had to kind of dumb it down for him, but he imagined it always being that way.

But then he remembers how Charlie and that kiss ended up; with Marcus. And that went wrong and they broke up and everything. There has to be something that's going to go wrong. This is too good to be true.

He got off the ledge and into the water, soaking his clothes that he didn't give a damn about. He swam towards Oliver across the tub, and the other boy had his eyebrows raised. “What are you doing?”

“Believing,” Percy answered. “I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong or you'll change your mind. Or when we get back to Hogwarts you're going to find a better option than me and I'm left in the dust-”

“Weasley.” Once Percy arrived at the other end of the tub, Oliver wrapped his arms around his waist. Oh, how familiar those arms felt. How many times he's felt them late at night. “I can't even imagine liking anybody but you. But do you want to explain to me why you avoided me?”

Percy rolled his eyes. Of course this was being brought up again. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Oliver's neck, his lips barely ghosting the pulse point of the other boy, who shuddered at the direct contact. “I had no idea where we were standing, label wise and all.”

“Labels?” Percy looked back up to see Oliver raising an eyebrow. “We'll talk about labels some other day. But for now, I want to talk about us.”

“I'm not so sure I want to talk.” Percy wanted nothing more than to break the stupid contract and kiss Oliver. What was the point of this if nothing came out of it?

Oliver easily lifted Percy into his lap from his seat on the steps of the tub. “You truly are something else, Weasley…”

And they broke the contract.

Percy and Oliver both seemed to move towards each other at the same time, the space between them closing as their lips connected in the middle for a kiss. Percy moved his hand to cradle Oliver's cheek as Oliver secured his grip on Percy's waist. They fit together, and in this moment, there's no changing that.

The sweatshirt was getting soaked, and it probably felt funky on Oliver's bare chest, but they still tried to pull the other closer, but never close enough. Percy rested his hand on Oliver's chest, comfortable in his lap.

They pulled away for negative two seconds, Oliver making  _ that  _ face again, except this time half lidded eyes accompanied him, to breathe before kissing each other again, not giving a damn in the world that this was probably against some kind of rule. The only thing they cared about right now was how close the other one was, and if they could get closer.

*

“You probably have to pack all your textbooks together so we can leave tomorrow,” Oliver had his arm around Percy as he walked him back to his room. “And once you're done, I'm not letting you go back to your room.”

Percy grinned, leaning into the other boy's touch. “As much as I would love to stay in your room, I'm actually trying to get a decent amount of sleep tonight.”

“What?” Oliver raised an eyebrow again, his eyes still gentle. “Scared you won't be getting enough sleep in my room or what?”

Percy blushed, stopping in front of his room. “So we'll figure this out when we get back to Hogwarts then?”

“We'll most definitely be talking this out when we get back to Hogwarts.” Oliver leaned down to press a quick peck to Percy's mouth before turning on his heel and leaving, humming a tune.

*

The train back to Hogwarts was definitely interesting. Percy spent most of it asleep on Oliver's shoulder. Way more people than he expected had gone somewhere for the first weekend and were now travelling back. It was weird to be included in a group of people when he spent so long being alone.

“I'll wait for you in our room?” Percy asked once they had arrived at the school. The plan was for Oliver to bring the bags, they go to the Great Hall for dinner, and then they talk about everything that needed to be said.

“That'd be great,” Oliver agreed. So, Percy climbed off of the bus and started to make his way towards the school when he crashed head first into Cho Chang.

“Just the person I was looking for!” Cho grinend, a perfect row of white teeth flashing him. “I wanted to warn you.”

“About what?” Percy turned around to make sure that nobody around them is going to do anything dangerous. He saw nothing bad, and was confused as to why he needed a warning for something.

“Oliver,” Cho had a concerned look on her face. “Look, I know him better than most people think. When he was in my room last night, he explained to me that the reason he was with you is because he thought being buddy buddy with your dad would him get more out there in the quidditch world. Having someone from the ministry pass your name around must be something for him. Gah, I can't see. It's gotta be a nighttime thing.”

Percy didn't even consider her words, ready to call her out on the bullshit she was sprouting before she pulled a  _ very  _ familiar pair of glasses out of her small backpack. “That is so much better.” She had to have seen the look on his face because she smiled quickly. “Oh, Oliver gave these to me. Said he had an unimportant extra pair right when I needed them. Isn't he the best? Always there for me? See you later!” And she left as if she didn't say anything important.

No. No, that can't be true. All the words exchanged in the hot tub yesterday? Everything Oliver had said to him? That was all a ruse to snuggle his way into quidditch? So that's that. It turned out the realest moment of Percy's first relationship was fake in the end. Then there's the stupid glasses with Charlie's initials carved on the side… He never even mentioned his dad. All part of his amazing plan…

“Hey, why are you still here?” Oliver approached him, bags slung over his shoulder. “What, couldn't stay away from me for longer?”

“I don't want to do this anymore.”

Oliver sighed. “Me either. I thought we established yesterday that we wanted to be for real.”

“No I mean,” Percy inhaled, his breath uneven. He was holding back the tears. It all felt so amazing only for it to be ripped away by the hard truth. “I changed my mind about us. I don't know where you heard it from, but newsflash asshole, my dad has nothing to do with quidditch. He's not getting you anywhere, and you're not going to use me to make things easier for you.”

Oliver's eyes widened quickly. “What the hell? Where did you hear  _ that  _ from?” Realization dawned on his face. “I saw Cho walking away from you. Please tell me she didn't say that to you. Percy, you know how I feel. Don't believe her like that. It's ridiculous.”

But Percy shook his head, a lump heavy in his throat. “You gave her my glasses and went into her room last night. I was always the back up plan here. I was a placeholder for whenever she decided she wanted you back. Guess what, my dad can't help you. So you don't have to pretend to like me anymore. I know you're just as tired from faking as I am.”

“Percy please-” And when Oliver flashed that look, his eyes the same way but minus the smile, Percy knew he had to get out of there before he did something irrational like taking him back.

“Don't look at me like that! Listen, you may not give a shit about me or how I feel about kissing but last night was real. Physical stuff may not be a big deal to you but it is for me. You just took advantage of that because I should be greatful that the great Oliver Wood said he had a crush on me, even though it was fake. Just… just stay away.” Percy continued walking away, not turning around. The second he caught a glimpse of Oliver's face, he'd break and run right back into his arms, not caring that he's being used.

“We share a room,” Oliver called out again. His voice sounded exasperated. “You can't avoid me forever!”

“I'll bunk with Ron or the twins.” The Weasleys were forced to stay at Hogwarts for the winter by their dad. Now, that's going to be a problem.

And Percy didn't listen to the shouts of protests coming from Oliver. He instead pondered the future, wondering what was going to happen next.

This time, no pretending. He's done faking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started reading the books... 
> 
> School has been taking up my life and the month of February is going to be crazy because it's nationals month so I'll probably update after the twenty third, hopefully as a national champion :)


	7. dicks out for charlie

Percy usually loved Christmas time at Hogwarts, but now he really hates it.

It was hard enough avoiding Oliver. They share a room, but he convinced Ron and Harry to let him bunk with them. No, the awkward part had been retrieving his stuff from his room. He had to work out a time when Oliver wasn't in there and since there's no practice he couldn't exactly rely on that time anymore and-

Everything was all around bad.

At least, it was. While Percy was casually reading a newspaper in the common room one morning, praying that Oliver wouldn't come down the stairs, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of someone's voice. Yet, he knew that voice.

When he heard it again, he stood up and rapidly turned around. “Charlie?”

Charlie came out of his hiding spot from behind a grandfather clock. “Totally knew I had a rebellious side to me.”

“Charlie!” Percy yelled, launching himself into his brother's arms for a hug. He was so happy to see his brother, his  _ best friend.  _ This made up for almost about everything that had happened this winter break. Almost.

Percy saw a figure at the top of the stairs, and he knew exactly who it was, but it wasn't going to ruin this moment for him. Not when he had Charlie back after going through this year alone. One year alone and look at the mess he's made.

“Dumbledore is the only one who allowed me in here, and is therefore the only one that knows. I had to sneak in. You have to tell me everything that's happened this year,” Charlie sat Percy down on the couch. “Every single detail, and I'll be asking Ginny to make sure you're not leaving anything out.”

Oliver was still at the stairs, so he felt a little uncomfortable. He didn't want to explain to his brother that he'd had a fake boyfriend to convince Charlie's ex that he wasn't in love with him. That tiny fib can wait. “So I've actually gone places other than my room.”

“That's actually a huge accomplishment,” Charlie congratulated. “You were always holed up in your room, never doing anything. I was scared that me graduating was going to make that worse. I'm glad to see you're faring fine.”

Percy laughed. “Yeah, I guess I really am.”

“So,” Charlie put on a shit eating grin. “Anyone is particular that made you suddenly start socializing with people? I know you didn't go out on your own. Plus, you stopped sending letters so I'm not sure where you've been.”

Oliver was still at the stairs, except now he sat down at the top step. He was staring at him intensely with that stupid look on his face. Percy felt himself shrinking under his gaze. When Oliver is looking at him like that, it's unpredictable what he'll do. “Something like that,” he finally answered.

“I heard something else too.” Charlie started laughing before he even said what was so funny. “What's with the assassination of Ron?”

Oh,  _ that.  _ “That's a story for another time, trust me.” He couldn't even remember if he had told Oliver about the reasoning behind Ron's death. How does he not remember? He thought he knew Oliver better than that. Why is breaking up with a fake boyfriend so difficult?

“What about this person who somehow managed to get you away from your room and up and at it?” Charlie pressed again.

He made eye contact with Oliver on top of the stairs. There was a sad smile that the both of them exchanged. How had they gone from over the moon to having to look at each other from atop of stairs? He caught himself thinking a lot about forgetting Oliver's true motives because he missed him that much, but that's something he can't come back from.

“Nobody anymore,” Percy stood up. “Actually, I need to go get something real quick. I promise I'll be right back.” Yeah, he heard the protests. But he still didn't stop. Give it a couple of seconds and he'll go back in. He just wants to get away from Oliver.

As soon as he got inside, he was face to face with Marcus, someone he hasn't seen for the longest time. Who he saw just now.

“Hey,” Marcus grinned. “I heard you and Wood broke up. Just wanted to make sure that you're good. You faring well? Wanna maybe come with me to cheer you up? I'm pretty good at that.”

Percy shook his head, still distracted. “I think I'll be good for a little bit. The break up was bad, sure, but it could've ended on  _ way  _ worse terms. I mean, we're roommates, so we have to make up at some point.”

Marcus laughed. “Well, I don't want to keep you so I'll let you go now. I'm here whenever you need me. Just let me know.”

“Thanks,” Percy smiled gratefully at him before turning around and going back inside the common room.

His heart stopped when he realized that Charlie and Oliver were having a conversation. Of course they were! They were friends at school just this past year. Great. Another Weasley that Oliver was using to get into the ministry.

“Percy!” Charlie lightly smacked him on the arm. “You didn't tell me that the person who managed to get you away from sulking was Oliver. You could've written me, you know.”

“I don't know if Oliver explained this yet,” Percy cleared his throat, talking in a low voice. “But he and I aren't exactly together right now. I don't even know if this counts as any kind of actual relationship.”

“We need to talk,” Oliver walked to the door and opened it. “Because there's clearly some things we both need to discuss. And I would much rather not do this in front of your brother. I'm sure you feel the same.”

Percy nodded. “I'm sorry that this couldn't wait for later, Charlie. Give me maybe five minutes and I'll catch you up on everything you wanna know about Hogwarts this year. Like you asked me earlier.”

He followed Oliver outside, carefully closing the door behind them. The first thing they did was stare at each other. It hadn't even been that long, but how could they both shrink under the other's gaze? How did they still have so much power over each other?

“There's somethings you have completely wrong,” Oliver started, rushing his words by talking fast. “You have got to know that Cho is lying to you. She's lying because she can't accept the fact that I've moved on. So, she wants to ruin you instead. Break us up  _ through  _ you. Don't let her succeed.”

“We were never even together,” Percy reminded. “This whole thing started off as a lie and ended because the lie started becoming too real to me and I couldn't stop myself from believing it was real. We can't break up if our relationship wasn't a real relationship.”

Oliver's face flashed of hurt. “I don't know what to tell you besides I really wanna fucking be with you. You're one of the most important people in my life. At least, you were until you ended things.”

“You hurt me!” Percy yelled back. “When I found out about everything, you literally shattered my heart and you couldn't have even been bothered to care-”

“That wasn't me! God, I hate that she ever hurt your feelings. I wasn't the one who hurt you. That was  _ all  _ her. She's the one who said shit to hurt you. She's lying to you and I don't understand how you can't see it. You're a freaking genius. Don't you see it?”

“I'm smart, and that's why I'm staying away. It all adds up too perfectly. Like why you'd ever be even remotely interested in me even though we've been roommates. You had how long? And when we gotta start thinking about our future, I'm all of a sudden convenient.”

“You didn't go out with anybody. You were scared of commitment, and I think you still are. I don't believe that you're hurt because of Cho. I think that once things started becoming real, you dipped because you couldn't handle it. Let me show you why that's worth having. Percy, please.”

“Why do you know me so well all of a sudden? You have no interest in me unless I'm getting you into quidditch. News flash, asshole because it's not getting in your brain. I'm not helping you. My dad doesn't work with that side. We are of no aid. So you can go and tell people you tried.”

“You may not give a shit about me or the truth that I'm telling you, but you do need to know that I would never do that to you. At least I care about what you have to say. I listen to you! Communication is key for a relationship. Thought you should know that in case you ever need it.”

“Well, I hope you only have the fucking best because you're clearly dedicated enough to keep a steady career. Plus, you're talented enough to get anywhere on your own. Now, Charlie is here so-”

“You want me to have the best? News flash, idiot. You were the best. It might've been fake but I started blurring the line between fake and real a long time ago. You've been a part of my life for more than a couple of months but you've already made everything so much better. All my friends and family have noticed a difference. That's never happened before.”

“You came to be running away from Cho because you wanted her to be jealous and you still liked her. Guess what? You can go back now. She's jealous. She wants you back. Our plan worked. I'm sure I can figure something out. Like you said; I'm a genius.”

“You're a genius. You're incredible. You're funny. You're one of the funniest people I've met-”

“Don't give me that! I know you don't mean that. I saw the way you talked with Cho at the ski trip when you sat with each other-”

“Because you wouldn't sit with me!”

“-and I saw how much you can still care for her.”

“Caring for somebody and loving somebody is completely different. I care for her the way an ex boyfriend would. The way I would because she was my first time. We may have history, but you and I have something else. Something that I want to try out. So can you please understand that she's lying to you?”

“You guys were in the same room at some point during the ski trip. Cho had my  _ glasses,”  _ Percy pointed out. “Those glasses belonged to my brother, whom I would very much like to see right now. So, please, out of human courtesy, just… leave. I don't want to be fake best or second best much longer.”

“I was with her to tell her that everything between us is over,” Oliver stated calmly. “She literally stole the glasses from me a while back at that party. It isn't my fault. Percy, please-”

“He asked you to leave, man.” Both boys whipped around at the sound of the new voice, who happened to be Marcus. “Be respectful and leave.”

Oliver's jaw dropped to the floor. “Really?  _ This _ is why you broke up with me? I thought you were over this dude. But, you're still in love with him, aren't you. This wasn't about me and Cho at all. No, this is you and Marcus. I can't believe this.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You are unbelievable, Percy.”

“I think what happened is,” Marcus grinned and stood next to Percy. He's nervous about what was going to go down next because he had an idea he knew. “Percy came to the realization that he is way too good for you. Quidditch players like yourself don't deserve someone as amazing as Percy.”

“You're a quidditch player yourself, Marcus,” Oliver rolled his eyes. 

“At least I know how to treat somebody. I was heading back to the Slytherin common room and I could hear the argument bouncing off the walls. Don't be so shocked I heard anything. Percy could do better.”

“Don't you think I know that?” Oliver's voice cracked, making Percy upset. “But he's clearly not even over you so this whole thing was clearly a mistake.”

The fire in Oliver’s eyes really told Percy that they were done. That he's really done trying to fix things. That he realized it really  _ was  _ a mistake. That Percy wasn't worth his time anymore. And he didn't know if he was relieved or panicked.

A gasp answered that question for him. “You're in love with Marcus?”

Percy was quick to react to Charlie standing at the cracked door, Ron and Ginny next to him. “Charlie, don't.” But it fell on empty ears as his brother ran inside the common room, closing the door behind him. Ron and Ginny awkwardly stood there, unaware of where to look.

Already having been close to tears, Percy finally let them freely fall. “Oliver, go away. Please.”

Oliver sighed through the silence, rubbing his face with a hand. “God, you were never second best.”

He turned around on his heel and left, heading in the opposite direction from the common room. Good. Right now, he didn't want to think Oliver. He wanted to focus on Charlie, and attempting to fix what mess he had created.

“I didn't know he was here,” Marcus defended, looking completely defeated.

“He snuck in,” Percy nodded, wiping his eyes. “I guess Romania didn't need him for the Holidays.”

“I'm sorry.” Was the only thing Marcus could come up with before also turning around, presumably going to the Slytherin common room.

Percy turned back to his siblings, standing there confused. Ron was the first one to break the awkward silence. “I'll go find where the twins are.” He also left, running instead of walking like the previous two before him.

He ran inside, Ginny at his heels. He turned to her, eyes wide. “Where is he staying?”

“The twins,” Ginny replied. He rushed past her again, running to the twins' dorm. The door was closed, and any attempts at opening it didn't work because of the lock.

“Charlie?” Percy tested out his voice at first, but it cracked. God, he sounded pathetic. “Charlie open the door.” No response. He started lightly knocking. “Please, open the door. You don't know the situation.” Nothing. He sank down and put his head against it, closing his eyes. “Open, please.”

Something that Percy admires about Charlie is how smart he is. He knows that by ignoring Percy, it's the worst punishment of all. Out of everything that's happened today, this had to be the most heartbreaking.  

He stayed by the door, already coming up with a plan to fix this shit mess he made.

*

“I had to ask…” Ginny walked sheepishly into the room, rubbing her arm. “What exactly happened?”

Percy faced all of his siblings, save for Charlie. He wanted to tell them that everything that had happened was fake. They had already broken the contract, right? Instead, he shook his head. “I don't exactly want to talk about it right now.”

“That's what you've been saying for the past three hours,” Fred protested. “I think we all have a right to know since you're kind of part of our bloodline. So, yeah. Talk.”

There's a good point. Percy sighed, feeling helpless just talking to his own family. Helpless about the whole situation. He unwrapped himself from Harry's blanket and sat at the edge of Ron's bed. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“We don't know what happened with the break up,” Ron started. “We don't know why Marcus has anything to do with anybody. Or, I'm the only one who does. Plus, we wanna know everything about the ski trip.”

“You're so nosy,” Percy rolled his eyes. “You guys meddle too much with my life. But, I adore you all.”

“Breaks up are hard, aren't they,” Ginny looked from person to person. “You can start by talking about it and explaining what happened between you and Oliver.”

Percy sighed. “We were doing near perfection before the ski trip.” False. “We were happy and I had even met his mom via fireplace. We were steady and heading somewhere.” Liar. “It was the ski trip that ruined it. Found out that he was using me because he wanted to get close to dad so he can be successful in the quidditch world. He's still into Cho, too. Just stating facts.”

Everyone stayed silent for a bit. Because what do you say to something like that?  _ Sorry?  _ Finally, George broke the silence. “I'm confused as to what Marcus has to do with any of this.”

What exactly  _ did  _ Marcus have to do with anything? He kinda just showed up out of nowhere today. And it seemed like he always does. “I don't really know. He just kinda happened to be there at the time and defended me I guess.”

“So who are you in love with?” Fred raised an eyebrow. “Because I'm pretty confused about this whole situation.”

Percy sighed, and braced himself for the letter conversation. “Basically, a long time ago, I would write these love letters when I liked somebody. I don't do it anymore, but I wrote one to Marcus before he and Charlie started dating. There was one for Oliver too and they all managed to get delivered and that was complicated. Me and Oliver broke up and Marcus came to my side when the breakup argument entailed.”

“Breakup argument?” Ron questioned.

“It's an argument that people go through once they've broken up with somebody,” Ginny explained. “Usually about the argument.”

Ron looked bewildered. “How exactly do you know this?”

Ginny smiled and looked away. “No reason.”

Before Ron could answer with anything, Fred spoke again. “Wait, I'm so confused. Are you in love with Marcus or whatever?”

“God, no,” Percy shook his head. “I would never. That was way before Marcus and Charlie ever even dated. No, I couldn't do that to Charlie. It was Oliver speaking out of anger. But now Charlie won't even talk to me, so…”

He felt like crying again. He lost his fake boyfriend, his brother, and one of his best friends in the span of a day. Oliver was already a lost cause, but everything on top of that happened to make everything worse.

“Hey, Pervy.” Percy's eyes landed on Charlie standing by the door. “I sent the little spies on you to figure out everything.”

“Are you mad?” Percy asked warily. He didn't want anyone else angry at him. “I swear, I had no idea that Marcus was even going to be there anymore. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have ulterior motives but if he did then I didn't know about them. I swear I wouldn't-”

“Just answer me one thing,” Charlie made his way into the room, all eyes on him. “I want nothing but the best for my family. So, if you really love Marcus or whatever, it may take a little getting used to but I think I could-”

“Let me stop you right there,” Percy interrupted. “I am not in love with your ex boyfriend.”

“Oh thank god."

They all laughed, already feeling like it always did. Them all together, minus Bill. Christmas could be nice this season. There's just the one tiny detail that they're all overlooking that nobody can solve.

“Guys, how the fuck am I supposed to deal with a break up?” Percy squeaked. “Do people normally have feelings after they break up? I don't like it. I wish I didn't fall for stupid Oliver-”

“Percy's first break up!” Charlie cooed and clapped. “I got you. First of all, tell me. What  _ happened  _ happened at the ski trip? Like what happened that suddenly you started believing Cho?”

Percy looked warily at everyone else in the room. “Send them out and I'll tell you.”

Charlie nodded. “You heard the man. Shoo.” As everyone filed out one by one, he stood up and closed the door behind George, who walked out last. “Okay,  _ now  _ tell me everything.”

“The letters I mentioned? Ron sent them out so I killed him. In order to save face in front of Marcus and so you wouldn't hate me, me and Oliver started fake dating. He wanted Cho back so he made her jealous. At the ski trip, he confessed to me that he had caught real feelings and we were gonna wait to come back to Hogwarts to sort everything out. Cho told me his true intentions. She stole my glasses,” Percy explained, taking a huge breath at the end.

“That's quite a situation you're in,” Charlie nodded. “But I can tell there's stuff that you're not telling me.”

Percy sighed. “I was the one who stupidly caught feelings. We spent so much time together that I couldn't differentiate the real and fake times we were together. We kinda made out in a hot tub, too. After confessing our feelings and all that, of course. That came first. We were going so steady until the end of the ski trip when Cho told me the truth. I mean, better now than later when I really can't get over him.”

Charlie nodded in agreement. “I totally get what you mean. He just didn't get insanely jealous of my ex boyfriend possibly liking you. He didn't try arguing about how much he cares about you and wants you. That definitely didn't happen.”

“Don't remind me,” Percy rolled his eyes, hugging a pillow. “I even met his mom. I met his freaking  _ mom.  _ How do I deal with this? I  _ can't  _ deal with this. Why did I have to catch feelings for the one person who was going to use me?”

“I'm not going to speak for him since the only other person who knows what he's feeling is probably his mom,” Charlie started. “But, I will say maybe a little more confirmation other than his ex girlfriend would probably be better.”

“Remember the glasses you had before you left for Romania?” Percy asked. “Yeah, he playfully stole them from me when we went to a party this one time. When I saw Cho after the ski trip, she had them because Oliver told her he didn't need them anymore. Probably said something about how good she looked in them.”

“Jacked my glasses…” Charlie mumbled. “She takes his heart and my glasses…”

“Not helping,” Percy repended. “He told me all about how he wanted this for real and we set everything on the table so when we got back to Hogwarts, we'd talk about it all. He knew I wasn't a big fan of kissing and all the physical stuff but he kissed me anyways. He took complete advantage of that fact and got me when I was totally vulnerable.”

“I'm pretty sure opening up to somebody like that requires a shit ton of vulnerability too.” Charlie made a face when Percy opened his mouth to protest. “I know what you're gonna say, about it maybe being fake and all. But, fake or not, kissing is a huge act of intimacy, judging from your situation. He was just as vulnerable.”

Percy considered this. Before, Oliver had always gone around with his arm around someone and peppering kisses everywhere. Now, when Percy had requested his wishes, no kisses were exchanged until real intimacy and feelings were put into play.

But then he had to remember he was the only one with actual feelings and kissing was no big deal to somebody like Oliver. “I would agree with that, except for the fact that we're talking about somebody who's been with the same amount of people as years we've been at Hogwarts.”

Charlie raised an eyebrow. “And how many of these people has his mom met and actually liked?”

He thought back to meeting Oliver's mom. She had apparently never been as calm and chill with anybody else before. “I've supposedly been the only one,” Percy said nonchalantly.

“Well then… Maybe not everything was as fake as you made yourself believe it was.”

Percy lied down and sunk into the pillows. He'd figure it out eventually. Oliver has officially given up on him. One look at his from earlier had suggested that much. Maybe he wasn't okay now. But, time will heal this. Besides, his brother is here. He wants to utilize this time. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow.

Maybe moving on would have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy being in denial about the truth because he's scared is my favorite thing
> 
> I've been slacking sorry been dealing with cheer and an ex who won't leave me the fuck alone :)
> 
> I love Charlie. 
> 
> So much.


	8. the beginning. for real this time.

Percy was absolutely fucked.

This is the home stretch. The last couple of months before they get a break from school and they would meet again in the fall. At least then, him and Oliver would be ancient history and it'll be nothing but a distant memory. They'll go back to pretending the other doesn't exist again.

Or at least, that's how Percy imagined it would be. Charlie left, and the last thing he said to Percy before getting on his broom was, “I know you'll do the right thing in the end. Just make sure keep your ears open and your heart ready to access.”

He knew he had to go back to his room eventually. He hated it, sure, but he accepted it with a grain of salt. Of course, as luck would have it, he ended up going at the exact moment that Oliver was coming back from dinner.

This is  _ exactly  _ what Percy tried to avoid. He came at a time that he thought Oliver wouldn't be here. He remembered his ex's old habits from when they were together. It didn't make sense that he would be back so soon, especially without practice or anything.

Maybe that's why Oliver came back at the same time. He knew Percy pretty well. He probably thought the same thing. Or he just really wanted to talk. But really, who knows. Percy doesn't know which one he would rather have.

He's ready to be friends. If he can't have Oliver romantically and if Oliver didn't want him, he'd settle for friendship. Then again, that also gives Oliver the opportunity to use him again. So maybe he doesn't even want that.

“I needed to talk to you,” Oliver cleared his throat. “I'm not going down without an argument. I'll fight and fight for you because honestly? I think you're worth it. And if I want to make this work, then I'll fight for it. Just… Listen to what I have to say. You can decide what you do from there.”

Percy nodded. He didn't really know what to say. Maybe Oliver's just butthurt he didn't get what he wanted. Maybe he really wanted to make amends. No matter what, Percy has to be sure to keep his heart guarded, no matter what Charlie said.

“Look…” Oliver started. “I can one hundred percent see why you don't trust me. All the evidence points to that. Evidence against my own word. I understand. I understand you. Man, I broke things off with Cho. Like, we're not even friends anymore. It's not worth being friends with someone so manipulative.”

Wait. Oliver stopped being friends with Cho because  _ of him? _

“I meant everything in the hot tub that night. I didn't have to take you with me to the ski trip you know. Although now, I wish I didn't. Considering the end result and all. Anyways, I took you because I wanted to be with you. I could've been secretive about it. I could've gotten back with Cho if I wanted to there. But I didn't. Because you're the only person I have eyes for. It's not because of your lineage, either. You're so amazing and you don't even realize it. I really fucking want you.”

Percy wanted to intervene. Because he was starting to panic. How the hell did Oliver, who he couldn't even look at a second ago, actually start persuading him?

Oliver took a deep breath. “But I want what's best for you. I want you to be happy and to find that somebody who makes you happy. Whoever gets that job is a very lucky guy indeed. If I have to, if you absolutely want me to, I'll step back. I'll leave you be. I'll fight, but if you tell me you'd be happier without me, then I'd gladly give it to you. You're worth so much to me I'd rather see that smile on your face than a pained smile everytime you see me.”

“Hold the hell up,” Percy made a time out sign with his hands. “What do you mean? You say you'll fight for me and then you wanna give me up if I don't want to be with you?” For some reason, he was  _ angry.  _ “Why the hell do you have to be so damn sweet? Why would you give up your own happiness for me? I'm trying to make you the bad guy, but not when you're  _ this. _ ”

Oliver smiled. “I'm guessing you forgive me?”

“Slow down there, buckaroo,” Percy held out his hands. “I'm still mad. I haven't really figured out if I really believe this. I just…”

“I lost your trust. Didn't I?”

When Percy didn't respond, Oliver sighed and put his face in his hands. He sat down at the edge of his bed. Percy walked over to him, feeling bad for something that wasn't even really his fault. Or maybe it was. Who knows.

“Look,” Percy started. He linked arms with Oliver. “I'd be lying if I said you didn't occupy my thoughts almost this whole break. But, I still really need time to consider what I want. It's not fair for either of us if we give this another shot if one of us is unsure.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Oliver looked up from his hands.

For a moment, neither of them did anything. They just stared at each other, foreheads touching. Oliver's eyes actually looked really nice in the dim light of the room.

Percy pounced.

Literally pounced. He leaped into Oliver's lap, throwing his hands around the boy's neck. “It was so stupid of me to believe her over you. I don't know why I trusted her over you. You probably hate me for that and I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I can't even begin to imagine why you'd still want to be with me. I'm so, so sorry.”

Instead of the yelling he expected, Oliver chuckled. His hand settled on Percy's hip, holding him in place. They both pulled back from the hug to stare at each other, only holding back for a second before they crashed their lips into each other.

What happened next was a blur.

Oliver lowered Percy out of his lap and onto the bed, kissing each other just  _ so  _ desperate. They had to make up for lost time, after all.

And for a moment, everything felt fine.

It was perfect. The feeling of Oliver's soft lips back on his as if they had never left. There wasn't a word to describe how amazing this moment felt. They were both just so happy to finally be back at each other, the way things were always supposed to be.

Of course, am owl flying through the window had to ruin everything. Oliver groaned, getting up from on top of Percy. He walked to the owl. Why was it here anyways? Why not give him the mail when they were at dinner? Unless someone requested the mail be given in private.

“Shit,” Oliver whispered. He paid the owl with a Knut and folded a piece of paper in half, sighing as the owl left. He turned around, a huge frown across his face and eyes suddenly nowhere near as happy. “Well, this just completely contradicted literally everything that just went down right now.”

“What happened?” Percy asked, sitting up from his previous position where he had been lying down.

“During the separation,” Oliver started. “I applied for this thing. It was a quidditch thing, coincidentally enough. You know, muggle baseball with the minor league. It's the same thing, but with quidditch. I applied so I could get out of here sooner. They've been to a couple of my games. Already seen me play. I didn't even have to try out. The thing is, I'm just finding out that it turns out I was accepted. Yet, here we are… making up.”

“And out.”

“And making out,” Oliver grinned. “See, you just single handedly proved why I still need you in my life. You can still makes jokes and stay optimistic when there's a dire situation such as this one.”

Percy still didn't understand how this was a bad situation. He's happy for Oliver. He's on the jump start for quidditch already. He did it on his own. He's going pro at some point in the next, like, five years. So why did Oliver look like he was about ready to cry?

“You don't get it, do you?” Oliver asked, sitting back down on the bed.

“Not really,” Percy shook his head. “I mean, I can understand maybe shock from being accepted to such a giant opportunity causing that facial expression. But, by the tone of your voice and the face you're making, I can guess that it's not really shock  _ or  _ happiness, is it?”

Oliver made another long face, eyes losing any trace of happiness and hope they had when they kissed again. “This means that I have to leave. I might not even be able to finish schooling here. It depends on how quickly they want me. We're not going to have each other for long.”

Very quickly, Percy understood what was going on. They weren't even found to attempt long distance. After getting into a fight like this and having barely made up, they were too unstable to have a go at it. Whenever Oliver left, it would be the end for them.

“Oh…” Was the only thing Percy could conjure up in his head that actually processed itself into his mouth. “So you mean we finally get back into place and we may not even have enough time to make us real yet?”

Oliver nodddd softly. In an instant, they both lunged at each other, hugging and kissing and not letting go. Oliver broke apart from a kiss for a second to explain something, “I have three days before I'm due to go.”

“That means we have three days to continue this,” Percy went back to kissing.

“We'll find each other,” Oliver said in between kisses. “I'll go and then by some miracle we'll somehow see each other again and the freaking world will stop being so damn cruel to us. We'll finally get to be together. Because we're meant to be. And because we're meant to be, that means we'll always find our way back to each other. That's the way you and me work, right?”

“We'll work for this,” Percy pulled away. Oliver simply lied down on top of him, his face buried in the crook of Percy's neck. “We have to work to make this work. If we're really serious, then we'll work out in the end.”

“They say when you love someone someone, you have to let them go,” Oliver remembered sadly. “Then, they say that if it's meant to be you'll know. I  _ know  _ we're meant to be. That's why I'm not worried about us breaking anything off right now. I know we'll find each other in the future. Well, actually, if that's the case…”

Oliver got off Percy and grabbed something from his bedside table. He came back, and in his hand was a small trunk. Percy immediately recognized it as the trunk his mom had given him ages ago. It had held his letters for so long… How did Oliver get it?

“Ron gave this to me during our separation,” Oliver explained. “I also happened to notice that you threw out the notes that I wrote to you on the daily. Don't give me that look. You know I always kept up with them. I fished the notes out the trash can and saved them. You know, in case we ever happened again. Though I guess now it's a parting gift. To ensure that you don't run off with other boys and forget me,” he winked playfully.

This probably shouldn't have made Percy as sentimental as it did. He covered his mouth with one hand, and with the other, he accepted the trunk. Since this whole crazy scheme happened, it felt like  _ finally  _ everything was falling into place. “I've sent out love letters. I guess all I needed was a couple in return.”

The seemingly perfect moment was ruined by his own memory as he remembered that Oliver would be leaving. He would be leaving him in three days. He needed to make sure none of the cute, athletic quidditch boys would snatch his soon to return boyfriend. He got up and quickly went to his own bedside table to pick up the hair tie he usually wore around his wrist.

“It's not much,” Percy put the blue-colored hair tie on Oliver's wrist for him. “It's actually something Ginny gave me when I almost cut my hair off with scissors. But, I thought you'd wear it at practice or something while you're off. You know, to make sure I'm always with you.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy's torso. “Your gift is perfect and you're just one of the most perfect people I've met. This is so fucking unfair because right when we find our way back to each other after an argument, we're being forced to separate once again. Except this time we're actually on the same page. I don't know how I'm supposed to leave you.”

“Then for tonight…” Percy leaned into Oliver as they lay back down onto the bed. He was curled against Oliver's chest. Their arms and legs were a tangled mess. “Don't. Just stay. We'll stay together for three days and then see where the future takes us.”

“If that's what you want,” Oliver kissed the top of his head. “Then that's okay.”

Percy smiled. He hated that this was only going to last three days. But hey, this is three days they had together. Right?

*

When Percy woke up the next morning, he expected a set of strong arms and to be immediately welcomed with Oliver's warmth.

He hadn't prepared himself to be so… cold. There was nobody next to him. Okay, no big deal. Oliver probably just woke up earlier. No reason to overreact. He sat up, and the first thing he noticed was the fact that the bedside table had been completely cleaned off.

Okay… Still no reason to really cause any kind of panic. Since they were on Oliver's bed, that meant that this was Oliver's bedside table that required items atop it. You know what?

Oliver woke up early to clean up his bedside table. He's downstairs throwing away trash. That's the only explanation for this. There's nowhere else he could've gone. He still has to be here, right?

Percy swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He still had his clothes on from last night. He was gonna lazily put on one of Oliver's sweatshirts that he kept in the third drawer in the set of drawers by his bed. Except every drawer was empty. They were all devoid of anything. The first drawer was undergarments. The second was socks. That's strange.

No big deal. He walked to the foot of the bed to grab a shirt out of Oliver's trunk. Except there was no trunk. The trunk had both shirts and pants. Was there some kind of robbery last night? No, he would've known about it. The whole room would be a mess.

Maybe Oliver isn't only cleaning his bedside table. No, he's simply redecorating his whole part of the room. That also explains how the shoes that are usually cluttered around underneath the bed aren't there anymore.

“Oliver?” Percy called out. It wasn't a big deal as nothing had happened, so he didn't consider asking other people yet. Oh! You know what probably happened? Oliver went to the kitchen to grab some of their favorite breakfast foods and just happened to take all his stuff with him.

No. What else could've happened? Maybe he went to explain to Dumbledore he was leaving in three days? And took all his stuff so the house elves could help him pack? Yeah, that definitely had to be it. Pack early morning and they have the remainder of the three days to themselves.

No problemo. Percy decided to call Oliver's mom with the floo powder. That stash was still taped to the lampshade, as shady as that looked. Samantha would be so happy that they made up, assuming Oliver told her about the break. Does Patrick know about where his older cousin is going? Man, he's going to be pretty excited.

Anyways, it would be a nice way to say goodbye until they got back together at the end. He would probably be interrupted by Oliver coming in the room like halfway through. Yeah, that had to be what was going to happen. Oliver was going to come back anytime.

“Hello?” Percy said into the fire.

Samantha's face burned bright into the fireplace. She smiled sadly at him. “Oh, hello Percy. How nice to see you. I can only assume you and Oliver are back on good terms. I'm glad! I guess he told you about what happened. My best wishes to you two if you decide to go with long distance.”

“Samantha,” Percy addressed. “How is everyone doing?”

“Oh,” she smiled. “Patrick couldn't have been happier. No word from anyone else, but Jeremy is going to see him eventually. In newspapers or tabloids somehow. I'll send them to him. Doesn't matter that him and his family are muggles. They'll get it eventually. Victoria heard. She's pretty happy. Everyone is.”

“I can only hope for the best,” Percy's voice dropped a bit as he explained the next bit. “Me and Oliver came to the mutual agreement that we weren't gonna try the long distance thing. Too difficult after an argument. I actually can't find him right now.”

“Right now?” Samantha sounded confused. “What do you mean?”

“Oliver said he still had three days before he left,” Percy explained. “His stuff is gone, so I can only assume that he went to pack. Or something. Because I can't find him. Or maybe he's with Dumbledore. Oh! I know! He went to say goodbye to his quidditch friends and they took his stuff to prank him! Why didn't I think of that yet? It makes perfect sense.”

“Percy…” Samantha said sadly. “I'm afraid that Oliver is not in any of those places except for the place he had to go to. I'm sorry to say that he lied. There was never three days. His acceptance letter was to leave immediately.”

So Percy came crashing down.

Luckily, not literally. He only had to steady himself on the fireplace mantel because his knees buckled. But at least he was still able to stand up. He only had one major thing running through his mind.

“I fucked up so bad…” Cursing in front of a future boyfriend's mom wasn't a good idea. But then again, he was the one filled with the bad ideas in the first place. He fucked up so bad…

All this time. How much time could they have been together. How long could they have had? The rest of winter break  _ at least.  _ Now they can't have anything. They ran out of time. Because Percy was scared and selfish. And for some strange reason, Oliver still wanted him.

What  _ if  _ Oliver didn't want him at all? What if luring Percy into this false lie about having three days was the final ‘fuck you' before he left, just to get back at him? But Oliver isn't cruel. He wouldn't do that. They were supposed to work.

Three days. They were supposed to have three days of being able to be happy together. Now they were robbed of that. Where did the three days go? Why? Just… why?

“I'm sorry I have to go,” Percy quietly told Samantha. “I didn't know and now I need some time to process this. Goodbye.” He didn't even wait for her farewell before he cut off their connection of the fireplace.

No point moping. This was going to happen eventually. Might as well have been now. The other way was only going to hurt more. They were going to have more memories. Maybe Oliver did a good thing. At least now, Percy can't exactly pine for him.

He left his room and was promptly greeted by the faces of his siblings in the common room. Of course, everyone else was there too. Celebrating in the victory of their friends. But the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione knew how badly this hurt. They knew why for Percy, this wouldn't be a joyous occasion.

“When did he tell you?” Fred asked. “When did he tell you he was leaving? Did he tell you at all? Did you guys even make up? I know you slept in your own room again, but we're all wondering the same thing here: did you guys talk?”

“Talk is so overrated,” Percy concluded. He sat down in an armchair, oblivious to Angelina's whoops of delight. What is it, like eight in the morning? Too early for celebrations. “If we didn't talk then we wouldn't have made up and made each other a promise for the future. I should've left us fighting.”

“You'd rather he leave with you guys on had terms?” Ginny asked curiously.

“Would've hurt less,” Percy shrugged. “Because at least then, I wouldn't be stuck sitting here like a lovesick puppy.”

“There's a reason five letters were sent out instead of just one,” Ron joked. “Five chances at a boyfriend, right? One down, four more to go. I thought I heard Cedric around here somewhere…” The rest of his thought died down when he saw Hermione's murderous face.

“We said we'll find each other when this is all dealt with,” Percy sank down into the armchair. “The really weird thing is that Oliver told me he had three days before he had to leave. He… lied to me. I don't know why, either.”

“He had good intentions,” George reassured. “He just did everything pretty fucking bad. I'm guessing he didn't want to hurt you. He probably didn't want to say goodbye and didn't want to go through that process. He left so he most likely didn't have to pain anyone. Theoretically.”

It took one glance in George's direction (that wasn't even suspicious) for George to spill the truth. “Okay, me and Fred talked to him as he was leaving. We were in the common room, doing… things when we saw him dipping. He didn't want to face the hard truth in the morning so he played off having there days to spare you both the heartache. Mercy!”

“Wait you knew?” Percy stood up from the armchair. How could these little fuckers know and not say anything? “You knew and couldn't have been bothered _at all_ to let me know? Or even wake me? This is mine and his' future! I at least deserve a goodbye after everything the two of us went through. _We_ deserve a goodbye. We've done too much to end up in a situation like this.”

Wasn't this the problem they literally  _ just  _ had? Miscommunication? Because Oliver didn't rely some kind of information to Percy that was probably crucial to know, yet he didn't? How does that even  _ work?  _ How does something like this happen to a person  _ twice? _

Percy rubbed his face in exasperation. George winced at the sight. “Are you mad? We're really sorry. He told us not to tell you, and we also had your best intentions in mind. All three of us just have a very poor way of dealing with things. You live with two of us and dated one! You should know these kinds of things already!”

“Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed,” he cracked a smile. “I'm just joking. No, but for what it's worth, I'm not mad. Well, not at you guys. I understand that Oliver is looking out for me, but let me just say, the second I see him again, I'm beating the shit out of him.”

Turns out, the opportunity to kick Oliver's ass came way faster than Percy could've ever guessed.

Here he was, four days after the whole ordeal. School started back up in two days. Friday was usually filled with lounging around. Oliver never had practice on Fridays, or not usually, so they would always hang out when they were “together”.

To put in simply, Percy was sitting cross legged on his bed, finishing the winter homework from transfiguration. He would gaze sadly at Oliver's bed from time to time, thinking about how nice it would've been to have his arms back around his waist. He sighed, sick of this.

He was absolutely tired of having to deal with this shit. Having to look at everyone's piteous faces as they tried not to be caught staring. It's all if they wanted him to break down crying in the middle of dinner one day. But no, he wouldn't. He would stay strong in hopes that one day Oliver might actually come back.

But like he already said, he was positivity done with dealing with this shit. If he wasn't so deep in love, he would've given up already. What's the heartache worth? Find another one and this whole thing is put to rest. But, this is something worth fighting for. This is his test, and he's going to pass it. No matter what.

That's it. He needed a break. He was only going to make himself upset by staying here and thinking of the what ifs. Missing Oliver is one thing. Wishing he stayed is another.

It was a strange feat to see Cho wondering the halls alone. She was standing not far from the door, which Percy was slowly making his way back to slowly. But of course, she saw him. And all she did was offer a sad smile and an outstretched hand.

Nothing else. No malicious lies to convince him that Oliver was too good for him. No apology to make sure they wouldn't leave on bad terms. No break down where she blames him for Oliver's departure and now she'd never see him again.

Instead, in her hand, she was giving him his glasses back. The same exact pair, C.W. engraved in the side still. No C.C + O.W. like he expected. She smiled again, and when Percy took them tenderly in his hand, she turned on her heel and left.

And that was that. No words needed to be exchanged. In a way, they had their own impacts on each other's sixth year. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew their place. Not exactly friends, no. But allies. Aqquantances, if you must.

Percy left the hallway, going in the opposite direction of Cho, and made his way to the quidditch field. He needed something of Oliver's to look at that wouldn't make him sad. If playing quidditch made Oliver happy, then that makes Percy happy too.

It was after curfew, but he still didn't give two flying fucks. He could get caught, whatever. Everyone would just feel bad for him. He's pretended not to notice the glances the staff has been giving ever since Oliver left.

He speed walked to the field. There was no reason and no rush. He could go back at any time and nobody would care. They would all assume it was the real Sad Boy™ hours and let him be. Nobody can say anything.

Percy would be lying if he pretended like this didn't have  _ other  _ effects. He didn't exactly appreciate having the downfall of Oliver's leaving. He's happy with quidditch and everything, but Percy got stuck with the negative aspects of the school part. Nearly Headless Nick even asked him to write for him.

Just like that, Nearly Headless Nick joined Ron for being the two most deadest people in his life.

He put the glasses on the bridge of his nose when he saw the tiny speck in the distance that was the field. Maybe walking outside with flannel pajama pants and a t shirt wasn't the best idea, he realized as the wind blew. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Percy doesn't know if he's ever been more thankful for the quidditch players not having practice. For one, the field would've been all messy and the experience of sneaking out at night alone to gaze up at the stars in the night sky would be completely ruined, thank you very much.

Secondly, he wasn't exactly friendly with two of the three captains. He still hasn't made up with Marcus since the night of the fight. That was something he'd fix eventually, but repairing one relationship was difficult enough. Two would be absolutely exhausting.

Sure, he and Cho have somewhat made up. While they're definitely not planning any evil schemes against each other anymore, they're nowhere near the stage where they're comfortable with the other. This was the first interaction they've ever had that was pleasant.

Cedric was one of his good friends. Had Hufflepuff been practicing then maybe he wouldn't have minded as bad. Yeah, the grass would've been complete shit and again, the experience. But it's still the better option.

Gryffindor is trying to appoint a new captain. That makes this whole thing seem so much realer. The fact that they're already going and trying to replace him. He wouldn't be back. They needed someone.

Fingers were crossed for Angelina. When she graduates, then it's definitely Harry or Ron. One of them two. Whoever the fuck it was, the only thing they need to make sure the quidditch team strives. They need to make sure Gryffindor is amazing still. For Oliver.

It's pretty crazy to Percy how he was so serious about school and such a stickler for the rules, but give him a boyfriend for a couple months and he's changed. It was a good change too.

It was the change they both needed. Percy needed to be reminded that he can have fun. Oliver needed to remember that while it's perfectly normal to have the urge to perform surgery on a grape because his muggle friend back home watched a video on it, sometimes things that are dangerous aren't good ideas.

When Percy walked onto the quidditch field, he noticed that there was actually another figure standing there already. Great, so he's going to have to play the ‘I miss Oliver and need to be by him' card. Doesn't everyone already know that he's supposed to be mourning this?

Except when he got closer, he noticed different things about the figure than that of a regular Hogwarts student. This person had a suitcase with them and was shouldering a backpack. Why were they standing in the middle of the quidditch field looking like a runaway?

Approaching the person, he saw something that he was beginning to doubt. Maybe he was missing Oliver more than he thought. The back of this person's sweatshirt had ‘Wood' printed on the back. The dark hair seemed way too familiar for his liking.

There's no way…

“Oliver?” Percy called out. He didn't know if this was actually him, or him just calling a random person Oliver and probably appearing crazy. Which one was he actually  _ ready  _ to see? Did he want the real thing, or pray that this was just someone else?

The person turned around, a huge grin plastering on their face. “Here I was, just thinking about how I was going to wake you up without sending myself on a suicide mission.”

“Oliver!” Percy ran the rest of the way to Oliver. When they met halfway, they hugged each other with such desperation that could only be described as longing and  _ want.  _ “Oh my god, I didn't think I was going to see you for another two years! You're actually here. It's only been four days and I've missed you so much.”

“I feel the exact same way, don't worry,” Oliver laughed, cradling his head in his head. Percy liked the feeling of it, so he snuggled in deeper into the hug. “They didn't want to send me back here, but I needed to finish schooling here and I'm just gonna go back whenever they need me to play a game. I'm kind of a floater, but I'm still for sure going back. But we have at least two years before I'm one hundred percent in.”

“I have no idea what the fuck any of that means!” Percy laughed. “But I'm so goddamn happy you're here and I have you for a little while longer. It seems like the fates really were in our favour. I didn't even know when I was going to see you next and I was terrified and-”

Oliver silenced him with a kiss to the lips. The first one in four days. Somehow, Percy had survived year three to a couple of months ago without kissing Oliver. And he's really unsure on how he did without kisses for three whole years. They're kissing desperately after only four days.

At first, they had been robbed at a chance of a real relationship by a couple of letters that had gotten in the way. Those things caused a fake relationship that could've been real a thousand times sooner.

After that, when said real relationship had finally been in reach and they were going to talk everything out, the chance at that was stolen by a jealous ex girlfriend and a couple of cunning words and actions. It hadn't taken much to break them up, but they came back stronger.

In what seemed like the end, when that happy ending was in their grasp, it slipped out of their fingertips and into the sharp talons of a delivery owl with yet another letter that would change them. It was falling into place until then.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Percy realized how they had finally gotten the end they had been looking for. They were teased and teased with the sense of a real relationship, but they're barely getting the chance to use it.

Oliver grabbed Percy's face and cradled him in his hands. Percy grabbed Oliver's wrists, laughing as Oliver treated this as if they were glass and if he held him too tight, they might break. Their chance might run away from them again.

Except this time, absolutely nothing is going to stand in their way. Nothing is going to stop Percy from pursuing this relationship with the boy in front of him. Unless Oliver wouldn't want to. And he respects every single decision that Oliver makes and would-

“Where are you?” Oliver asked, a tiny grin playing his face. “You're right in front of me, and I can see you. But I can tell by the way your eyes are so unfocused that you're not really watching me. You're a thousand miles away. Where are you?”

“I'm just wondering if the super hot, super athletic boy presented to me really wants to date me.” Percy said aloud, tracing Oliver's knuckles. He was about to continue his concerns when Oliver kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip.

When they pulled away again this time, they both smiled at each other. God, were they absolutely smitten. Oliver laughed a little loudly. “You thought that? And I was the one over here with all the insecurities.”

“We'll get back to that later,” Percy said, singing Soulja Boy's ‘Kiss Me Through The Phone' in his head. “For now, I'm just incredibly happy that we're back. We're okay.”

“Percy Weasley, you are so impossible to deal with,” Oliver sank to his knees, as did Percy, never once letting go of each other. They fell to the floor, arms around the other. “But I'm dealing with it because I can't even begin to imagine my life at Hogwarts without you,” He nervously pulled away from the hug to look Percy in the eye. “Even my life after Hogwarts somehow seems to include you.”

Percy couldn't help but want to get emotional. He pulled Oliver back into a hug so he didn't have to see him cry. “I don't think you understand how much I would love to be part of your life. I'm sticking around, so you better make sure everyone is prepared for it.”

“God, I almost lost you.” Percy could feel the desperation to be closer in the way Oliver shifted his hands, trying out every angle. But they were never close enough. The voice crack made Oliver's despondence evident. “I almost left you and then we almost lost and-”

“We're okay now,” Percy reassured. “I'm sure as hell not going anywhere. As long as you're not planning to dip on me, then you can lay rest assured that nothing at this point can tear us apart.”

“Let me just tell you,” Oliver's voice got dangerously low. “That the only reason I'm not jumping you right this minute is because I love the way those glasses look on you. I don't want to mess up the glasses. They're the reason we're not having incredible reunion sex right now!”

“Plus I'm a virgin.”

“Plus you're a virgin.”

They both laughed, and he had to take a deep breath just to make sure this wasn't fake. He secretly pinched his arm to make sure Oliver didn't see him, praying that he didn't wake up in some dream.

“Percy Weasley,” Oliver pulled back, and they  _ really  _ looked at each other. “What do you say? Want to make this relationship real?”

Percy didn't even need words to respond. He simply pressed his lips to Oliver's, letting that do the talking instead. Here they lay, after curfew, making out on the quidditch field, in love and finally in an actual relationship after trying and trying again.

But hey, it doesn't take a love letter to explain this love story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy knows who Soulja Boy is idk how he just does okay 
> 
> Woooooow. This was such a rollar coaster to write. This was, in all honesty, one of my favorite fics I've written. This was so much fun and even writing it at cheer was fun and everything. Brought me back to real life and cheered me up whenever we lost. 
> 
> I love literally everyone who reads this 💀 I'm not kidding. If you're reading this I love you. It's almost five am but I love you regardless. 
> 
> Also, I have an alternate ending that I wrote that I was originally gonna used but I changed my mind after I had written it. Would you guys wanna see it?? I also made a time lapse of me writing this if you wanna see why it me forever 💀
> 
> But seriously. I love you all and I'm honestly a little sad that I won't be able to open the doc for this story anymore and write another chapter :( I'M A VERY REMINISCENT PERSON OKAY 
> 
> bye y'all 💞

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr:  
> hispanic-annabeth
> 
> :)


End file.
